


Kaptein Sabeltann og Solkongens skatt

by mar_komi



Series: Kaptein Sabeltann [6]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_komi/pseuds/mar_komi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kapteinen og hans beryktede menn er på leting etter kong Ludvig den 14.s store gullskatt, som etter sigende forsvant sporløst underveis til Den nye verden. Et funn på St. Lorenzo forsikrer dem om at de er på rett vei, men det er flere som er ute på tokt, og noen av dem er veldig tett på...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Første kapittel

Guvernøren av St. Lorenzo, også kalt Lorenzo (helt tilfeldig, selv om han likte å skrøne på seg at det _ikke_ var det), hadde en lang liste over ting han mislikte, og å bli avbrutt under middagen kom ganske høyt på den listen. Men det var klart at når kommandanten på øyas festning hadde fanget en pirat, og denne piraten med ett hadde bestemt seg for å plapre om alt han visste, bare guvernøren personlig kom for å høre på, ja, så måtte middagen vente. Lorenzo forsto da såpass, ingen skulle komme her og hevde at han ikke gjorde jobben sin både godt og grundig. Likevel murret og mumlet han hele veien oppover vindeltrappen i fangetårnet (bortsett fra når han måtte stoppe for å hive etter pusten) om de deilige østersene han hadde måttet gå fra. Kommandanten heftet seg ikke ved dette, det var et gutteaktig spring i stegene hans der han ledet an. Han var nylig ankommet fra gamlelandet, og ivrig etter å vise at han var kompetent for jobben, sin unge alder og manglende erfaring til tross.

«Tatt på fersken i lasterommet til _Veronika_ , guvernør,» fortalte han, ikke for første gang. «Han prøvde å passere for en engelsk lord med dårlig retningssans.»

«Nu vel,» svarte Lorenzo mellom murringen og de hivende hikstene etter luft, «og han hevder altså å ha opplysninger om et nært forestående piratangrep?»

«Det stemmer. To dager på brød og vann var visst mer enn nok, jeg trengte ikke engang å _nevne_ torturredskapene.»

Lorenzo ristet på hodet. «Slike folk gjør hva som helst for å unnslippe galgen, kommandant. Jeg personlig tviler sterkt på at han faktisk _har_ disse opplysningene.»

Kommandanten virket litt skuffet over å få entusiasmen sin avfeid på dette viset, men hentet seg fort inn. «Er vel likevel best å høre på hva han har å si?»

«Selvsagt! Det er jo derfor jeg har gått fra østersene mine, ikke sant?» Han snerret lavt. «De kommer til å være dårlige innen jeg kommer hjem. Helvetes pirater, de velger alltid de verste tidspunktene å sprekke på!»

De nådde omsider den store fengselsdøra øverst i tårnet, og kommandanten vinket på vakten som sto der, som på sin side gjorde honnør og deretter fomlet nøkkelen inn i låsen og åpnet. De gikk inn, og Lorenzo myste med øynene i halvmørket og tok inn synet av den fengslede sjørøveren. Han så fillete og skitten ut, slik man gjorde etter noen dager i arresten, men det var ennå spor av den engelske lorden han hadde utgitt seg for å være. Skjorta var overøst med rysjer og blonder, og selv på avstand kunne man se at den var av god kvalitet, skjønt ruinert nå. Et marineblått silkebånd hang fremdeles slapt i enden av den mørke hestehalen. Øynene var store og forskremte, fargen var vanskelig å fastslå i det svake lyset, men de var muligens grå, og de flakket fra kommandanten til Lorenzo og tilbake igjen.

Noe ved ham virket kjent.

«Nå?» bjeffet kommandanten. «Nå har jeg hentet guvernøren til deg. Spytt ut om det du vet!»

Fangen flyttet blikket bort på Lorenzo igjen. «Og hva får jeg igjen for det?»

Guvernøren tok et truende skritt mot ham. «Ikke en helvetes dritt, la meg gjøre det klart en gang for alle! Jeg forhandler ikke med pirater.»

Sjørøveren løftet hendene, som for å stogge ham og beskytte seg selv på en og samme tid. Lorenzo så at han var lenket til murveggen med kraftige kjettinger. «Å, jeg ber på mine knær, guv'nør,» tryglet han med en tynn og patetisk stemme, «ikke send meg i galgen! Det var nød som drev meg inn i sjørøveriet. Mine syke mor…»

«Å, klapp igjen!» fnyste Lorenzo, som hadde hørt alle mulige varianter av denne forsvarstalen før. «Fortell meg heller det du vet, og om jeg finner opplysningene nyttige, lar jeg deg kanskje få en kristen begravelse når bøddelen er ferdig med deg.» Fangens øyebryn trakk seg sammen i en skrekkispedd forvirret grimase, og Lorenzo utdypet med et utålmodig sukk: «Så du skal slippe å dingle i solsteiken til du råtner bort, til skrekk og advarsel for dine medpirater.»

Piraten bleknet, øynene viet seg om mulig enda mer ut, og han forble taus en kort stund. Lorenzo fortsatte med å stirre inngående på ham, og grunnet i sitt stille sinn videre på hvor han kunne ha sett ham før, for det _var_ et eller annet udefinerbart som virket kjent.

«Ja vel,» sa fangen spakt til slutt, og han senket stemmen ytterligere i det han fortsatte: «Jeg har, fra sikre kilder, hørt at pirater vil angripe denne vakre øya deres. Nå i natt.»

Kommandanten fikk en bekymret rynke mellom øynene og tok et lite skritt fram, men Lorenzo holdt ham tilbake ved å legge en hånd på armen hans. « _Om_ dette i det hele tatt er sant, tror du vi er redde for en gjeng loppebefengte sjørøvere? Har du _sett_ denne festningen?»

Fangen blunket hardt et par ganger. «Det er ikke hvilke som helst pirater jeg snakker om, guv'nør.» Han senket stemmen enda litt, slik at den knapt var mer enn en hvisken. «Det er _ham_.»

«Ham?» gjentok Lorenzo.

Fangen kikket seg nervøst rundt, som om han var redd for at veggene plutselig hadde fått ører. «Sabeltann.»

Det rykket til i kommandanten. «Guvernør…»

Igjen stogget Lorenzo ham med hånden, og snøftet. «Sabeltann?»

« _Den sorte dame_ passerte Ananasøya for fire dager siden,» hvisket fangen. «Jeg har snakket med flere som så det. Har vinden vært god vil de være her i kveld.»

Lorenzo kjente at det boblet i ham av irritasjon, over de fantasiløse løgnene denne skabbete sjørøveren lirte av seg rett opp i ansiktet hans, som om han var en hjernedød tulling, over kommandanten, som tydeligvis var nettopp det, i og med at han tilsynelatende slukte disse løgnene rått, og over de gode østersene som han _kunne_ ha kost seg med, men som i stedet lå på middagsbordet og ble dårlige fordi han måtte stå her og høre på dette tullet. Han skrittet rasende nærmere fangen. «Dette må du lenger ut på havet med! Innbiller du deg at du skal få meg til å tro at den store Sabeltann, verdenshavenes _mest beryktede sjørøver_ , bryr seg om den lille øya her? Hva kan _vi_ ha som interesserer ham? Her er litt rikdom, det skal jeg innrømme, men ingenting mot de skattene han pleier å hige etter. Det er ingenting her Kongen på havet vil ofre krutt og svette på.»

«Å, det er én ting her han vil ha,» sa fangen, og nå var det som om han totalt endret utseende i det det skrekkslagne ansiktet i stedet falt i selvsikre folder, og et bredt glis sakte splittet det.

Og nå, da det glimtet til i øynene, som definitivt var grå, kjente Lorenzo ham igjen.

Han rygget bakover så fort at han snublet. «Slipp ham løs!» fikk han hvest til kommandanten, som ble stående forankret på samme sted, mer forvirret enn noen gang.

«Men, guvernør…»

«Slipp ham løs!» gjentok Lorenzo hektisk og viftet med armen til vakten som hadde ventet ved døren. «Dette er Langemann, din tomskalle! Kaptein Sabeltanns skygge!»

Kommandanten så fort tilbake på Langemann, som bare lo: «Det er jo sånn med skygger, kommandant, at eieren aldri er langt unna.»

Ordene ble understreket av det første kanondrønnet.

«Pokker ta,» mumlet Langemann. «Jeg ba ham vente til jeg var ute.» Han viklet seg ut av lenkene, som han selvsagt for lengst hadde dirket seg løs fra (Lorenzo var ikke det minste overrasket over akkurat dét), og hadde fort snappet til seg kården til den stadig like perplekse kommandanten. «Takk så mye for gjestfriheten.»

Enda en kanon gikk av, og tårnet ristet i det kanonkulen dundret inn i murveggen utenfor. Langemann falt framover, rett inn i Lorenzo, som bare tok i mot og skjøv ham fort fra seg igjen. «Bare gå… Gå!»

Sjørøveren forsvant som en strek ut døra og nedover vindeltrappene, og Lorenzo vaklet ut på det øverste trinnet og ropte ned til vaktene at de bare skulle la ham slippe forbi. Så snublet han bort til den smale vindusgluggen og myste ut på havet, og på skuta som seilte sakte forbi. Sjørøverflagget vaiet majestetisk i masta, den gylne sabeltanntigeren glitret under baugspydet, og der, på øverste dekk, bredbeint og uredd og like majestetisk som flagget, sto han, Kongen på havet, verdens verste sjørøver…

«Kaptein Sabeltann!» jamret Lorenzo, og så på kommandanten over skulderen. «Ditt nek, du fengslet kaptein Sabeltanns mest betrodde mann.»

«Jeg trodde det var jobben min,» pep kommandanten, i det Lorenzo feide forbi ham og ned trappene og ut på festningens yttermur.

«Du får ham nå!» ropte han ut gjennom skyteskåret, selv om han visste at kapteinen ikke ville høre ham. «Ikke skyt! For himmelens skyld, vi lar ham gå!»

Så sank han med et klynk ned på bakken bak muren, og tenkte at uspiste østers tross alt var et _veldig_ lite problem.

* * *

Det tegnet til å bli en god dag.

Kaptein Sabeltann, havets skrekk, kjente latteren presse på fra mellomgulvet, og med et lite kast med nakken, åpnet han munnen og lot den slippe ut. Pinglene hadde overgitt seg helt uten kamp. De løp oppe på festningsmurene som hodeløse høns og viftet febrilsk med hvite kluter, og det var et så urkomisk syn at han var fristet til å fullføre angrepet, bare for å se dem vime enda mer. Men han tok seg sammen, og beordret stans i beskytningen.

«Ikke kast bort mer krutt og kuler på disse krekene,» ropte han, og mennene skrittet vekk fra kanonene og ga seg i stedet til å vinke ertende og lattermilde mot murene. Kapteinen selv tok langkikkerten og speidet etter Langemann. De hadde sett ham hoppe i havet fra muren, til hoiende jubel fra mannskapet, men det var en stund siden han var blitt observert ute i bølgene. Ikke at Sabeltann var bekymret for sin nestkommanderende – Langemann var en dyktig svømmer – men han likte å ha oversikt.

«Drei oss utover!» ropte han til styrmannen, og observerte at det var Fabian, mannskapets nyeste tilskudd, som hadde roret for øyeblikket. «I tilfelle de tomskallene husker at de også har kanoner. Alle mann på post! Parat til å gå til fulle seil!»

«Hva med Langemann?» Det var Pinky som spurte selvsagt, den eneste med for lite rutine til å vite bedre. Sabeltann verdighet ikke engang den unge dekksgutten et blikk, men Benjamin påtok seg å svare.

«Å, Langemann dukker snart opp, skal du se.» Han la en hånd mot guttens skulder og førte ham med seg bort til ripa. «Hveert øyeblikk nå…»

Som på stikkord skjøt Langemanns hode opp gjennom vannskorpa, bare noen meter fra skuta, og Benjamin lo fornøyd og kastet ned taustigen, og da kvartermesteren var nesten oppe, rakte han ham armen og hjalp ham det siste stykket.

«Fulle seil!» brølte Sabeltann nå da de var fulltallige, og mannskapet satte i gang som en samstemt maskin. Han spant rundt mot Fabian, men registrerte tilfreds at styrmannen allerede hadde dreid på roret for å utnytte fralandsvinden til det fulle.

Langemann lå på ryggen på dekk og lo høyt i adrenalinrus. Ved siden av sto Pinky og gliste, av både beundring og lettelse. Sabeltann feide ham til side i det han trådte fram, utålmodig og nesten frenetisk. «Fikk du tak i det?»

Langemann kom seg på beina. Han var barføtt og hadde mistet det blå silkebåndet, slik at håret hang vått og utslått nedover skuldrene og ryggen. Stadig flirende stakk han en hånd ned bak rysjene i den hvite skjorta og halte fram en liten metallsylinder han hadde i et kjede rundt halsen. «Selvsagt, kæpten. Han bar den på seg, slik du sa. Jeg tok den da jeg 'datt' inn i ham.»

Kapteinen snappet til seg sylinderen nesten før Langemann hadde fått kjedet over hodet og rev den opp, og en liten bit pergament kom til syne. Hendene hans begynte å skjelve av forventning, og han gjorde noe han nesten aldri gjorde: han berørte en av sine menn med noe som _nesten_ kunne kalles hengivenhet. Han la håndflatene mot kvartermesterens kinn og klappet, litt for hardt til at det kunne kalles vennlig, men langt mer varsomt enn man vanligvis kunne forvente fra en mann som ham. «Du og dine lange tyvefingre svikter meg aldri, Langemann!»

«Aldri, kæpten,» repeterte Langemann, litt brydd av denne plutselige intimiteten. Han snudde seg mot ripa, vrengte av seg den våte skjorta og veivet den over hodet som en siste hilsen til fjolsene inne på land.

Sabeltann så henført på pergamentet. «Skift, spis, og kom og se meg etterpå,» sa han, uten å se opp.

«Ai, ai.» Langemann kastet fra seg skjorta og gjorde honnør, og fulgte kapteinen et lite stykke med blikket der han gikk åndsfraværende mot storlugaren. Så fanget han inn Pinky med den lange armen sin og dunket ham lekent i hodet med knokene.

Pinky lo, vred seg løs og rettet på hodetørkleet. «Var den papirlappen virkelig verdt to dager i fengsel?»

«Det var guvernøren som hadde den,» forklarte Langemann mens han klemte vannet ut av håret sitt. «Og den letteste måten å få audiens med guvernøren på er å la seg ferske i sjørøveri.»

«Men i _to_ dager?»

«Kan ikke sprekke med én gang, vettu. Det virker suspekt.» Han blunket til gutten. «Dessuten er litt fengsel bare sunt. Det lærer deg å verdsette friheten. Og til og med suppa til Skalken.» Han ga ham et vennlig dask i ryggen. «Men nok unnasluntring, tilbake på jobb!»

Og mens gutten føk tilbake til bøttene sine, travet han selv over dekk mot lugaren sin, tilfreds med dagens bedrifter. I masta over ham dro Benjamin i gang en shanty, som resten mannskapet snart falt inn i, for kapteinens gode humør var som vanlig smittsomt.

Vinden fylte seilene, og bak dem var St. Lorenzo snart bare en prikk i horisonten.


	2. Andre kapittel

Kapteinens skrivebord flommet over av kart da Langemann en times tid senere trådte inn i lugaren hans, etter først å ha ventet på tillatelse i form av et åndsfraværende grynt. Sabeltann satt ikke i stolen, men sto bøyd over bordet, med den svarte barten strittende av en iver han strevde med å tøyle.

«Kæpten,» hilste Langemann, og gestikulerte med tallerkenen han hadde med seg. «Jeg tok med litt suppe til deg også. Den er ikke sånn helt gal i dag.» Han visste at Sabeltann hadde en tendens til å glemme grunnleggende ting som ernæring og hvile når han luktet gull, og han fikk ganske riktig ingen respons nå heller. Han satte i stedet tallerkenen fra seg på den store skipskista i hjørnet, og kom bort til bordet.

Sabeltann gløttet opp på ham. Det flammet bak de blå øynene. «Jeg har lest guvernørens pergament nøye, Langemann, og konferert med kartene. Det er ingen tvil: Skatten må være _her_.» Han kjørte en juvelbesatt pekefinger ned i bordplata.

Langemann lente seg fram for å se. «Det er jo midt i havet, kæpten.»

«Hm, ja, men i et lite utforsket havområde. Det _må_ være en øy der. Se.» Han dro fram pergamentet Langemann hadde risikert liv og lemmer for å skaffe ham, og brettet det ut ved siden av kartet så de kunne sammenlikne. «St. Fernando… Kyklianene… Det _må_ være dem som er tegnet inn her, det _må_ det være.»

Langemann studerte pergamentet. Kartet som var tegnet der var forholdsvis enkelt, men jo, han måtte innrømme at øya i det høyre hjørnet kunne minne om St. Fernando og at den lille øygruppa øverst til venstre i så fall måtte være Kyklianene. Nedenfor disse, nesten i andre enden av pergamentet, midt i det som skulle forestille hav, var det tegnet inn en bitteliten øy med et kryss på, og denne øya var så vidt Langemann kunne se ikke med på noe annet kart.

«Vi seiler dit,» sa kapteinen hest, og dunket igjen med pekefingeren på den ikke-eksisterende øya. «Vi starter med det samme.»

Langemann kjente sitringen av spenning og forventning, han også, men han var en sindig og ettertenksom mann, det var en grunn til at han hadde den stillingen han hadde, og han så straks de åpenbare utfordringene. «Det er langt ut, kæpten,» erklærte han. «Det kan bli snakk om _uker_ på åpent hav. Vi trenger nye forsyninger, og mye av det.»

«Hm,» sa Sabeltann, som om dette falt ham inn først nå og at han egentlig fant det hele temmelig irriterende, «ja, du har rett. Vi drar til Port Providence først. Det er ikke store avstikkeren, og vi bør finne det vi trenger der.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.»

Sabeltann rettet ryggen og satte hatten på hodet. «Det er på tide å informere mannskapet. Vil du kalle dem sammen?»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.»

Kvartermesteren snudde seg for å gå, men kapteinen kom på at han hadde mer på hjertet. «Langemann, én ting til… Fabian.»

«Fyren vi plukket opp på Tortuga i forrige måned?»

«Han, ja.»

«Holder han ikke mål? Skal jeg si ham opp?»

«Snarere tvert i mot! Han har vist seg svært kompetent, spesielt ved roret. Sørg for at han får flere vakter der.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.» Langemann hørte selv usikkerheten i sin egen stemme. Det hørte til sjeldenhetene at Sabeltann roste sine menn, og spesielt ikke de nyankomne. Personlig hadde Langemann vært skeptisk til å hyre denne Fabian, godt opp i årene som han var, antagelig nærmere femti, men mannens evner ved roret hadde ikke gått _ham_ hus forbi heller. Det var rett og rimelig at slike talenter ble anerkjent, så han sa ikke mer, men gjorde honnør enda en gang og gikk ut for å utføre kapteinens ordre.

* * *

Mannskapet sto alt klare da Sabeltann kom ut av lugaren sin like etterpå. Langemann hadde sørget for at de sto i stram givakt på rekke, for både han og kapteinen likte disiplin, til tross for den ellers løsslupne stemningen om bord. Sabeltann klatret opp trinnene til øverste dekk, og stilte seg bredbeint opp for å ta inn synet av alle sine menn.

Her var drevne veteraner som Pelle og Pysa, tvillingene som hadde seilt med ham siden de knapt var tørre bak ørene, og som stadig insisterte på å kle seg likt (han mistenkte av og til at det bare var for å irritere ham). Her var Benjamin, med det gode sovehjertet og derfor en lei tendens til å sovne på vakt. Denne lille uvanen ble tolerert bare fordi fyren også var en rasende dyktig kanonér, og det samme var Odin, hans eldre bror. Sabeltann hadde funnet dem begge om bord på et bordet krigsfartøy, der de uten betenkningstid hadde valgt å kaste sitt lovlydige, men lite lukrative, liv til side og heller prøve lykken som pirater på _Den sorte dame_.

Her var Skalken, den ikke spesielt begavede kokken, hvis utstående fortenner fikk ham til å likne rottene han angivelig puttet i alle rettene sine; her var Tønnes, tømreren fra norskekysten som med stoisk ro kunne reparere skrog i orkankast; her var Pip, som svingte seg i masta som en ape; her var Lech og Claes og Ali og Isak, og nyere tilskudd som Rolf og Bendik og Fabian, og enda noen til.

Her var Pinky, en liten kropp full av de keitete bevegelsene som gjerne kjennetegner gutter på full fart inn i tenårene, med et fregnete, lyshåret hode på toppen. Og sist, men ikke minst, her var Langemann, kjent på alle hav som Sabeltanns egen skygge, nesten to meter høy, med langt, svart hår og skarpe, grå øyne, som alltid fikk med seg hver minste detalj av det som foregikk rundt ham.

Det var en broket forsamling, kanskje ikke _bare_ imponerende ved første øyekast, men Sabeltann visste bedre: Disse mennene var de beste som var å oppdrive, og de ville følge ham til verdens ende.

«Menn,» begynte han, og fulgte opp med en liten kunstpause. «Vi er på sporet av en av verdens mest berømte skatter.» Det var ingen overraskelse å lese i ansiktene som nå brøt ut av givakten og så opp på ham, for ingen hadde ventet seg noe mindre. Han nøt synet i noen sekunder, før han løftet en pekefinger triumferende i været og utdypet: «Den legendariske Solkongens skatt.»

 _Nå_ glimtet det til av gjenkjennelse, ærefrykt og begeistring i flere av mennenes blikk, og de gløttet så vidt på hverandre mens leppene deres mumlet tause spørsmål. Sabeltann nikket tilfreds. «Ja, dere kjenner historien.»

«Vi kjenner navnet,» innvendte Fabian, «og _hver vår versjon_ av historien.»

Langemann trengte ikke mer enn et blikk fra kapteinen for å forstå at _han_ skulle overta her. Sabeltann likte ikke å dvele ved detaljer mer enn nødvendig, og kvartermesteren var uansett en langt bedre historieforteller. «Ludvig den fjortende, konge av Frankrike, og en av verdens rikeste monarker…,» begynte han.

«Jeg syntes du sa han var kongen av sola,» avbrøt Pelle.

Sabeltann lukket øynene et øyeblikk. Ingen av hans menn hadde strengt tatt fått hyre på grunn av sitt intellekt, men Pelle tok likevel kaka. Langemann sendte den lubne piraten et megetsigende blikk, men valgte å utvise tålmodighet for anledningen. «Han var kongen av Frankrike. Han ble _kalt_ Solkongen fordi han var en selvopptatt jålebukk, som likte å pynte seg og la andre sole seg i glansen av juvelene hans.» (Flere enn _et_ par øyne så bort på Sabeltann da han sa dette.) «Uansett, han var stinkende rik, og viste det gjerne. I palasset han fikk bygd i Versailles skal det være hele _rom_ av rent gull, og han brukte enorme summer på en etter hvert svært imponerende samling av sjeldne og enestående gjenstander fra hele verden. Under den fransk-nederlandske krig, for å sikre seg selv i tilfelle tap, fikk han smuglet store deler av denne samlingen om bord på et skip, for å frakte den til Den nye verden og i sikkerhet. Man vet at dette skipet seilte ut fra Le Havre i april 1674, men det har aldri siden blitt sett igjen.»

Langemann tok en pause her, og lot den siste setningen henge litt i lufta for dramatisk effekt. I stedet begynte han å bevege seg ned langs rekka av sjørøvere mens han nøye mønstret hver enkelt av dem. «Legenden,» sa han da han nådde Benjamin, og feide de grå øynene opp og ned den hengslete kroppen, «forteller at skipets kaptein sviktet sin konge, og bestemte seg for å stikke av med skatten selv. De endret kurs, seilte sørover, der de etter sigende gjemte rikdommene på en øde øy. Etterpå skal offiserene, på kapteinens ordre, ha myrdet mannskapet slik at ingen av dem skulle kunne avsløre hemmeligheten, og da de senere samme kveld festet om bord i skuta, drepte kapteinen også _dem_ ved å servere dem giftig vin. Historien om hvordan det _så_ gikk varierer, men den mest troverdige versjonen forteller at kapteinen til slutt ble tatt av kongens agenter og satt i fangenskap. Selv ikke bøddelens tortur kunne derimot få ham til å røpe hvor han hadde gjemt skatten, men før han døde skal han ha fått smuglet ut et kart til datteren sin, og _hun_ ga det videre til sin svigersønn.» Han slo ut med armene. «Guvernøren av St. Lorenzo.»

«En gammel drukkenbolt på Tortuga satte meg på sporet,» overtok Sabeltann. «Han fortalte at han en gang hadde sett guvernøren vise kartet fram i et selskap, og at han alltid bar det i en metallsylinder i et kjede rundt halsen, fordi han var så redd for å miste det. Ikke at dét hjelper når Langemann er i nærheten.» Han humret, og mannskapet lo med.

«Tror du ikke denne Ludvig gjerne vil ha tilbake skatten sin?» spurte Pysa, som, slik navnet antydet, likte å risikovurdere en situasjon nøye før han kastet seg ut i den.

«Solkongen er død,» sa Sabeltann. «Men, jo, vi må gå ut fra at også sneglespiserne er på jakt etter sin forsvunne skatt. Men _vi_ har kartet, og _vi_ skal finne den først!»

Han fløt et øyeblikk på mennenes jublende bifall, men ble brått revet ned på jorda igjen da Fabians stemme brøt inn med et spørsmål: «Unnskyld at jeg spør, kæpten, men hva er det som overbeviser deg om at denne skatten i det hele tatt eksisterer, når ingen levende sjel har sett den?»

Sabeltann satte et sydende blikk i ham, men husket hvor dyktig mannen hadde vært ved roret tidligere på dagen, og dessuten var det strengt tatt et legitimt spørsmål. Han beholdt likevel irritasjonen i stemmen da han svarte: «Fordi jeg en gang _nesten_ hadde en del av den.»

Ansiktene nede på dekk trakk seg sammen i undring, og det ble Langemann som påtok seg å utdype: «En tiger av gull. Fra det fjerne Østen.»

«Den gylne tiger?» utbrøt Pelle. «Den som gikk ned med skuta til Morgan?»

Det rykket til i vesle Pinky da Morgans navn ble nevnt, for det var tross alt hans egen far det var snakk om, men han gløttet bare fort opp på Langemann, og sa ingenting.

«Stemmer,» nikket kvartermesteren. «Den skal ha vært en av gjenstandene fra Solkongens samling, men hvordan den ble adskilt fra resten er det ingen som vet. Morgan hevdet han fant den på et handelsskip i nærheten av Gral, og om han visste noe mer, så forsvant det i dypet med ham og tigeren.»

En trykket stemning hadde lagt seg over skuta nå som Morgan var blitt nevnt. Kapteinen likte ikke å snakke om ham, og da ble det stort sett til at ingen andre gjorde det heller. Langemann ble alltid litt stiv i maska når navnet likevel en sjelden gang ble brakt på bane, det ble han nå også, og bare Pinky våget å se på ham. Men den langbeinte, hardbarkede piraten fikk seg ikke til å møte guttungens granskende blikk.

Sabeltann flerret stillheten. «Vinden er god, la oss ikke spille mer tid. Alle mann i arbeid!»

«Vi drar mot Port Providence,» smalt det fra Langemann i hans mest autoritære kommandostemme. «Kurs øst mot nord-øst. Fulle seil!»

Kapteinen selv ble stående på øverste dekk og se hvordan mennene føk hit og dit mot postene sine, som om det hele var en innøvd dans, og han tillot seg selv å smile. Langemann kom forbi, på vei for å overta roret, og han stanset opp ved siden av og lente seg diskré nærmere. «Mennene kommer til å plapre når vi når Port Providence,» advarte han, «og selv om de ikke gjør det, vil kroppsspråket avsløre dem.»

Sabeltann trakk pusten fort inn gjennom nesa, og feide det blå blikket over dekk og mennene som vrimlet rundt. Øynene falt på Benjamin, hvis sløve blikk selv på avstand avslørte at han allerede drømte om frihavnens prostituerte. Ved siden av ham sto broren Odin, og så som vanlig sørgmodig og fortapt ut. Et uhell på kanondekket hadde en gang blåst bort både den venstre hånden hans og det meste av forstanden, men han kunne stadig lade en kanon i søvne, var en villmann i kamp og føyelig som et lam ellers, så de hadde beholdt ham i mannskapet likevel. Han sa lite, men _når_ han gjorde det, var det aldri godt å vite hva som ville komme ut. Og disse to var langt i fra de eneste løse kanonene om bord.

«Åpenbart,» nikket kapteinen. «Derfor har jeg heller ikke tenkt å vise kartet til noen. Ingen vet hvor vi skal.» Han gløttet på sin nestkommanderende. «Bortsett fra deg.»

Langemann møtte blikket hans. «Du kan stole på meg, kæpten.»

«Jeg vet jeg kan.»

Og han ga kvartermesteren et klapp mot skulderen i det denne fortsatte sin ferd mot roret.


	3. Tredje kapittel

Kaptein Sabeltann var høyt respektert i Port Providence, slik han var i alle pirathavner, men hadde naturlig nok ikke samme status som hjemme i Abra. Alle som frekventerte stedet var eller jobbet for rivaliserende kapteiner og mannskap, og selv om en pirat var blant sine egne her (eller kanskje nettopp derfor) gjorde han klokt i å kikke seg over skulderen fra tid til annen. Det var et yrende ormebol av banditter, fra de usleste lommetyver til utspekulerte bakmenn, og tannløse og lemlestede tiggere, mer eller mindre ærlige håndverkere, og gledespiker. Og overalt – på verksteder, smier, kneiper og bordeller – var folk på evig jakt etter den neste store muligheten. Det gjaldt å holde en lav profil, ordlegge seg med omhu, for hemmeligheter var en lett omsettelig vare her.

Langemann sto ved landgangen og delte ut penger, oppdrag og noen siste formaninger til mannskapet etter hvert som de gikk forbi og i land. «Nå plaprer du ikke, Benjamin,» advarte han kanonéren i det han passerte.

«Slapp av, Langemann, jeg har ikke tenkt å _snakke_ med dem.» Benjamin flirte og vinket begeistret mot flokken av prostituerte som hadde samlet seg på kaia. De fniste og lo og vinket kokett tilbake, og Langemann visste at videre beskjeder ville gå rett over hodet på fyren nå.

Han prøvde seg likevel. «Hvor er Odin?»

Benjamin hadde tydeligvis store kvaler med å velge mellom en blondine og en brunette, men klarte nå likevel å komme med et svar. «Ble med Skalken for å kjøpe forsyninger til byssa.»

Det hørtes ut som en god ordning slik Langemann så det. Skalken ville passe på at Odin ikke rotet seg opp i leie situasjoner, og Odin ville sørge for at Skalken kjøpte inn noe som faktisk var spiselig. «Du har ikke mange timene på deg. Vi drar straks skuta er lasta. Forstått?»

«Ja da,» sa Benjamin, og hadde tydeligvis bestemt seg for _både_ blondine og brunette, for han stormet ned landgangen og kastet seg i armene på to knisende kvinner. Langemann så dem forsvinne i mengden, allerede nokså sikker på at dette var en dårlig idé.

Han dro den lange fletta fram over skulderen og passet på at silkebåndet satt ordentlig. Mennene om bord pleide å erte ham for forfengeligheten, men Langemann hadde ikke vært gamle karen før han forsto at et flott og elegant utseende kunne være både lukrativt og en effektiv vei ut av kniper, om du bare visste hvordan du skulle bruke det. _Du fanger flere fluer med honning enn med eddik,_ var det ikke det Morgan hadde pleid å si?

Morgan… Han kjente hvordan kjeven ble stram av irritasjon da tankene igjen dreide mot Morgan, og han prøvde å riste det av seg ved å snu seg mot Pinky, som hadde ventet tålmodig på dekk, sittende på en taukveil. «Da var det oss, gutt. Få med deg beina.»

Det hjalp selvfølgelig ikke å se på guttungen. Det var utrolig så lik han ble faren sin! Mer og mer for hver dag. Og det var i grunnen ikke så rart, for første gang Langemann hadde sett Morgan hadde de ikke vært stort eldre enn det Pinky var nå.

De hadde vært førstereisgutter på et handelsskip sammen, _hatet_ det, og derfor stukket av til Tortuga. Der hadde de etter hvert skaffet seg sin egen skute, hvorfra de organiserte en velsmurt forretning, delvis (eller strengt tatt, i hovedsak) basert på tyveri og svindel. Og det var også der de en dag hadde støtt på en ung, ambisiøs kaptein og blitt en del av det som snart var kjent som verdenshavenes verste sjørøverbande.

Men mens Langemann raskt hadde steget i gradene, og snart var Sabeltanns mest betrodde mann og mannskapets valgte kvartermester, hadde Morgan aldri helt og fullstendig omfavnet piratlivet. Han beholdt skuta, gjorde noen raid og oppdrag for kapteinen en gang i blant, og etablerte et vertshus i Abra Havn. Men oftere og oftere forsvant han derfra, i uker, og til og med _måneder_ av gangen, stadig mer fjern og hemmelighetsfull.

Og så hadde han gjort det. Det utenkelige og utilgivelige. Og skuta gikk på et skjær og sank.

I motsetning til Sabeltann, hadde Langemann ant at Pinky eksisterte allerede _før_ han fant ungen blant vrakrestene. Morgan hadde sagt noen diffuse ting om en kvinne og en sønn den siste gangen han var innom Abra, den siste gangen Langemann så ham. Det hadde kommet som et sjokk, ikke fordi det var uvanlig å få barn, det var godt mulig at han selv hadde både en og to løsunger i en og annen havn, men fordi Morgan snakket høyt om det, og Langemann visste hva det innebar, i og med at Sabeltann ettertrykkelig forbød sine menn å ha familier.

Hvis nå bare Morgan hadde nøyd seg med bare å mønstre av…

«Skal vi gå?» Pinkys stemme brøt inn i tankerekka hans, og Langemann så brått på ham, som om han hadde glemt at han var der og at han selv nettopp hadde ropt på ham.

«Ja,» sa han åndeløst, «ja, vi skal gå.»

Sabeltann hadde villet at Pinky skulle bli på skuta og skure dørken (igjen!), men Langemann syntes gutten fortjente en tur i land, og hadde klart å overbevise ham om at han trengte bærehjelp. Han rakte gutten en tom sekk, og la en hånd på skulderen hans der han styrte ham foran seg ned landgangen. Han hadde vokst igjen. Det var da _vilt_ som den gutten vokste!

Langemann hadde aldri vært i tvil om at han måtte ta seg av Morgans barn, for takknemligheten over et langt og godt vennskap veide tyngre enn følelsen av svik, og hvem skulle dessuten ellers gjøre det? Hvem guttens mor var, ante han ikke, og sannsynligvis hadde hun gått ned med skuta, hun også. Det hadde vært vanskeligere å overtale kapteinen, Sabeltann likte ikke unger, og Morgan _enda_ mindre på det tidspunktet, men han hadde da omsider gått med på å la Pinky (som han i følge medaljongen rundt halsen, het) vokse opp i Det usynlige land.

Det hadde vært et riktig valg, det kunne man vel trygt si nå, for bedre dekksgutt fantes vel neppe. Det var i hvert fall hva Langemann tenkte et par timer senere, da Pinky travet ved siden av ham, slepende på en tung sekk med ammunisjon, uten å mukke. Han var sterk og seig som en liten okse, den gutten. Morgan ville vært stolt av ham. Langemann visste _han_ var.

For det var én ting at han hadde bestemt seg for å passe på ham, han hadde ikke vært forberedt på at gutten skulle krype inn under huden på ham slik han hadde gjort. Han kunne huske det rare trykket i brystet han fikk når den lille pjokken kom stormende over brygga for å møte ham, når han kjente de små armene som klynget seg til beina hans, og hendene som endevendte de store jakkelommene på jakt etter det Langemann hadde tatt med hjem til ham. Den lille, varme kroppen som han vugget i søvn i gyngestolen på balkongen hjemme i Abra, mens han sang _Sjørøvernatt_ og ga fullstendig blaffen i om det så mandig ut eller ikke…

Som for å vekke seg selv fra denne hersens nostalgien, stoppet han opp et øyeblikk og trakk pusten dypt inn gjennom nesa, dro inn alle luktene av Port Providence: krydder, krutt, jord, svette… Pinky stanset også, og så avventende på ham. Langemann sendte ham et smil. «Ta det til deg, Pinky. Det blir lenge til du har landjord under føttene igjen.»

«Det går bra,» sa Pinky kjekt og heiste sekken lengre opp på skulderen.

Langemann kjøpte en pasjonsfrukt fra en av torgkonene, delte den i to med kniven sin og ga Pinky den ene halvdelen. «Likevel,» sa han.

De var på vei tilbake mot havna, da de plutselig hørte Benjamins stemme rope til dem. «Det var jammen heldig at du skulle komme forbi akkurat nå, Langemann!»

De stoppet og snudde seg etter lyden, og så den hengslete sjørøveren øverst i trappa til et av byens mange gledeshus. Han ble holdt fast av to digre, mistenkelige typer, og ved siden av, med en dolk rettet mot Benjamins strupe og den andre hånden som skrustikke rundt det høyre øret hans, sto Marianne, bordellets bestyrinne.

Langemann kvalte et sukk. «Hva skjer?»

«Nei, det har seg altså sånn…,» begynte Benjamin, men ble avbrutt av at Marianne dro hardere i øret hans. «Aaaaah!»

«Denne dotten tror han kan stikke av fra regninga si,» freste bestyrinnen. «Tror du vi jobber gratis, hø? Tror du vi jobber gratis for typer som _deg_?»

«Nei, nei, nei,» sa Benjamin. «Bare… bare vær så snill å slipp øret. Det er favorittøret mitt.» Han hylte til da Marianne svarte med å vri ytterligere rundt på det.

Langemann sukket igjen. «Benjamin, betal henne!»

«Ja, jeg skulle gjerne gjort det, Langemann, men… jeg har liksom ingen penger.»

Kvartermesteren så fortørnet på ham. «Ingen penger?»

«Nei, noen må ha stjælt dem.»

«Beskylder du jentene mine for å stjele også nå?» hveste Marianne.

«Nei,» klynket Benjamin og stålsatte seg mer ørevridning.

Langemann skrittet opp trappa tre trinn av gangen, fisket fram en gullmynt og rakte den til Marianne, som etter å ha studert den et sekund eller to, slapp taket i Benjamins øre og tok i mot.

«Beklager,» sa Langemann. «La ham gå, så skal jeg ta meg av ham.»

«Greit,» avgjorde hun, og bød med et nikk utkasterne sine om å slippe dotten, som trakk seg fort unna og prøvde å redde det siste lille snevet av selvrespekt ved å rette litt på vesten sin. Marianne lente seg nærmere Langemann og lot en pekefinger gli flørtende nedover brystet og magen hans. «Hvorfor kommer du ikke inn, Langemann? Vi jobber gratis for _noen,_ vet du.»

Langemann smilte. «Fristende, men ikke i dag, Marianne.»

«Synd,» sa hun, og vinket ned til Pinky. «Og du, gutten min, kan komme tilbake om noen år. Du ser snill ut.»

Hun forsvant inn i huset, og Langemann hugg tak i ermet på Benjamins skjorte og dro ham med seg ned trappa. «Hva er det du _tenker_ med?» hveste han. «Dra på horehus uten penger!»

«Men jeg sa jo at noen har stjælt penga mine,» klaget Benjamin. «Jeg tror vi har en tyv om bord.»

«Vi er et sjørøverskip, Benjamin. Det er _bare_ tyver om bord.»

«Ja, men å stjæle fra sine medpirater…»

«Ha,» fnyste Langemann, i det de begynte å bevege seg nedover mot havna igjen, «pengene dine er det noen på land som har tatt, vimsete og uforsiktig som du er.»

«Nei, det _kan_ de ikke ha gjort, ser du, for de var sydd inn i klærne mine. Se.» Han vrengte ut vesten sin slik at Langemann og Pinky kunne se den lille lomma på innsiden. Den var ganske riktig blitt snittet åpen. «Ingen kan stjele noe som jeg bærer _helt_ innpå kroppen.»

«Nei?» sa Langemann og viftet med dolken han nettopp hadde tatt fra beltet hans. Benjamin skar en grimase og snappet den fort til seg. Pinky kniste, og Langemann ristet på hodet. «Du er og blir en vimsekopp.»

«Jeg tror likevel vi har en tyv om bord,» mumlet Benjamin og festet dolken i beltet igjen. «Men… uansett, takk for hjelpa.»

«Ja, den mynten skal du få betale tilbake, _med_ renter. Men få med deg beina nå, kapteinen venter.»


	4. Fjerde kapittel

Skalken kjente at han trengte en drink. Nå hadde han trasket rundt på skipet i en _time_ og lett etter tomme krus og tallerkener. Det var da utrolig at det skulle være så vanskelig å legge disse tilbake på plass etter bruk! Trodde folk virkelig at han hadde et uendelig lager av dem? At de bare på magisk vis dukket opp i skapene, nye og rene? De skulle bare visst hvor mye tid han brukte på å vaske dem, og ikke minst på å _finne_ dem!

Nei, om bord på et skip var ingen beholdning uendelig, ikke tallerkener og bestikk, ikke matlageret, ikke flaskene med rom… Kapteinen hadde beordret forsyninger nok til å vare minst et par måneder, men _så_ mange flasker med rom var det ikke. Tenk hvis de gikk tomme? Det hadde knapt gått en uke siden de seilte fra Port Providence, og Skalken syntes allerede at det begynte å minke. Han hadde prøvd å regne ut hvor mye han kunne tillate seg å drikke hver dag, men det hadde han bare fått vondt i hodet av. Det eneste han aldri så ut til å løpe tørr for var rotter, men de var det visst ingen som visste å sette pris på. Ha! Bare vent til de ble sultne nok, utakknemlige fjols…

Han fant enda et tomt krus bak fokkemasta og puttet det øverst i den lille stabelen han balanserte i armkroken, før han begynte å bevege seg tilbake mot byssa. Det var fint vær, havet lå stille, bare en svak bris blafret i seilene, og mannskapet hadde en rolig dag. Kapteinen og Langemann hadde tatt av seg jakkene, ryddet dekk og var i full gang med en spesielt livlig sparringskamp, og de andre satt rundt og så på. Skalken stoppet opp et øyeblikk for å kikke, han også. Sabeltann var i usedvanlig godt humør, han formelig danset rundt, med den ene armen på ryggen og kården lett og ledig i den andre.

«Jeg synes du er treg i dag, Langemann,» sa han. «Begynner du å bli gammel?»

Skalken ristet på hodet av det tåpelige spørsmålet. Langemann var ikke engang førti, og yngre enn kapteinen.

«Jeg tror heller det er du som er enda kjappere i beina enn vanlig, kæpten,» svarte kvartermesteren, og plukket opp kården kapteinen hadde slått ut av hånden hans. «Som om en bør har falt av skuldrene dine.»

Sabeltann lo. «Vi er til _havs,_ Langemann! Hva slags bør skulle jeg båret rundt på her ute? Det er på _land_ det blir bråk. Nå, _en garde!_ »

De gikk i gang igjen, og Skalken tasset videre. En _liten_ slant rom kunne han vel ta?

Han dyttet opp døra til byssa med skulderen og gikk inn i det lille, varme rommet med lasset sitt. Der slapp han det uelegant ned i ei balje og rettet den støle ryggen. Det tok på å stå bøyd over arbeidsbenk og kar hele dagen. Han kikket oppi gryta som nesten konstant sto og putret over ilden, stakk en lillefinger ned i den brungrønne udefinerbare massen og puttet den i munnen for å smake. Jupp, like utsøkt som alltid.

Han snudde seg for å lete opp flaska med rom, og hørte i samme øyeblikk en lyd inne fra matlageret i rommet ved siden av. Hans første innskytelse var at det var rotter, og helt instinktivt grep han kjøttøksa som lå på benken og bevegde seg ditover. Det var først da han nesten var kommet helt bort, at det gikk opp for ham at det hadde hørtes ut som noe _større_ enn gnagere, og da han forsiktig tittet rundt dørkarmen, så han at det var en riktig konklusjon.

Det var slett ingen rotte, det var Fabian. Han satt på kne ved siden av en løs planke i dørken, og Skalken rakk å se at han flyttet ting fra lommene sine og over i en boks nede i hulrommet, før den aldrende styrmannen var på beina og over ham. Fullstendig overrumplet rakk ikke kokken å reagere før Fabian hadde dyttet ham hardt bakover, så bakhodet hans smalt inn i dørkarmen og han så dansende stjerner foran øynene. Hånda med kjøttøksa hadde vært halvveis løftet da styrmannen braste inn i ham, og han gispet da han kjente hvordan det skarpe redskapet snittet huden ved strupen hans før han mistet det. Han åpnet munnen for å rope, men Fabians hender hadde allerede lukket seg rundt halsen hans og klemte til.

Flere stjerner. Han prøvde å gispe etter luft, men det var umulig. Han prøvde å kjempe i mot, men det gikk heller ikke. Han kjente hvordan kreftene forsvant ut av kroppen hans, og sammen med dem, selve sjelen hans, men det var bare i tankene han klarte å protestere nå.

«Skalken?» Skritt i trappa, og guttestemmen til Pinky langt borte. «Er du her?»

Pinky, som var blitt sendt ned etter vin til kapteinen, stanset brått opp da han rundet hjørnet inn til matboden, og så det som foregikk der. Heldigvis var reaksjonen rask da han først hadde registrert hva han egentlig så. Han spant rundt og beinet mot trappa. «Kaptein!»

Bak seg hørte han Fabian banne og sette etter ham, og han bykset til og klarte å kaste seg ut gjennom døra og ut på dekk. «Kaptein!» hylte han igjen, og sparket da Fabian prøvde å gripe etter beina hans. «Langemann!»

Han kom seg opp og løp mot baugen, og Fabian kom etter, men jakten stanset brått da noen spente bein for ham og han deiset i dørken. Pinky snudde seg og så at det var Langemann som hadde stanset forfølgeren hans, og nå holdt ham nede med kården rettet mot brystet hans. «Hva foregår?» Bak ham sto Sabeltann, og så ut som om han lurte på det samme.

«Han prøvde å drepe Skalken!» ropte Pinky.

«Det er jo ikke så uvanlig,» sa Sabeltann tørt.

I neste øyeblikk vaklet også Skalken ut fra under dekk, rødlilla i ansiktet, mens han holdt seg til halsen med en blodig hånd. Han rettet ut pekefingeren på den andre mot Fabian, men trengte noen forsøk før han klarte å hoste fram et eneste ord. «Tyv…»

Sabeltann trakk øyeblikkelig kården og rettet den mot Fabian, han også, og da Langemann hadde forsikret seg om at kapteinen hadde kontroll på situasjonen, gikk han bort til kokken og brettet unna fingrene hans for å se på skaden. Da han så at såret ikke var alvorlig, skjøv han ham mot Benjamin, så han kunne få hjelp der. «Tyv, sier du?»

«Boden… boks… dørken,» hveste Skalken, og kvapp til da Benjamin trykket en tøyfille mot såret i halsen hans.

Ikke mange øyeblikkene etter hadde Fabians boks blitt hentet opp og tømt på dekk. «Hei, der er jo pungen min!» utbrøt Benjamin, og bøyde seg ned etter den lille lærposen som lå der sammen med en pen liten samling av mynter og smykker, som flere av mennene snart erklærte eierskap til.

Det kom en liten knurrende lyd fra bakerst i strupen til kapteinen. «Jeg _visste_ du måtte være for god til å være sann,» freste han ned til Fabian. Men så fikk han øye på en av sine egne ringer blant tyvegodset, og da fikk raseriet en helt ny dimensjon. Dirrende av sinne plukket han den opp, og stirret på styrmannen med et iskaldt blikk. «Jeg kunne tilgitt deg det andre, og jeg var på nippet til å gjøre det, for det er satans så vanskelig å finne skikkelige folk i disse tider.» Han viftet med ringen. «Men _dette!_ Én ting er å stjele fra mannskapet, men å stjele fra din _kaptein?!_ Det er utilgivelig, det er…» Resten ble bare lyder, for nå var han ikke bare sint, men også redd, for dette betydde at Fabian hadde rotet rundt i lugaren hans, og hva annet kunne han ha sett der?

Han løftet kården, klar til stikk.

Fabian kastet hendene i været. «Jeg er pirat! Jeg krever å dømmes etter _vår_ lov.»

Alle sjørøverne så på Sabeltann, som besinnet seg og senket våpenet. «Greit. Du skal få en pirats straff. En flåte, en krukke med ferskvann og en pistol med _et_ skudd.»

* * *

Det tok ikke lang tid å ordne flåten. De brukte en gammel dør som Tønnes, tømreren, hentet opp fra lageret sitt, og snart hadde de rigget den klar, hengende i tau og trinse fra skipssiden.

«Skal vi sette ham ut på en flåte _her,_ midt ute på havet?» spurte Pinky Langemann, med et barns medfølelse for selv de ynkeligste kryp. «Kommer han ikke til å dø, da?»

«Jo, og det er også hele poenget,» svarte Langemann ærlig, og så på Fabian, som ventet taust på sin skjebne under streng bevoktning. «Men med ferskvann for et par dager gir vi våre medpirater en ørliten sjanse til å overleve.»

«Den sjansen er så liten at den ikke eksisterer,» fnyste Sabeltann. «Det ferdes ingen skip her ute, og det er ikke så mye som et _skjær_ i mils omkrets. Du skulle valgt kården, ditt svin.» Det siste var rettet mot Fabian, som ikke foretrakk en mine.

«Hva er pistolen til?» spurte Pinky. «Til å skaffe mat? Skyte hai?»

«Så han har valget om å korte ned på lidelsen,» svarte Langemann kort, og gutten spurte ikke mer.

«Sånn!» erklærte Tønnes etter å ha sjekket trinsa som var festet i skipssiden en siste gang. «Alt klart.»

«Opp!» befalte Sabeltann, og Fabian klatret stillferdig ut på flåten og satte seg på kne. Kapteinen rakte ham vannkrukka først. «Lykke på reisen,» knurret han, «og hils Davy Jones fra meg.» Han sjekket at det var en kule i Fabians pistol, og så rakte han ham den også.

Fabian tok taust i mot, og Tønnes og Pelle gjorde seg klare til å fire flåten ned, men før den i det hele tatt var i bevegelse, trakk Fabian lynraskt i hanen på pistolen og rettet løpet mot kapteinen. Flere av sjørøverne trakk like raskt kårder og kniver, og Claes, som hadde en muskett i hendene, smalt skjeftet inn i skulderen og tok sikte på mannen på flåten.

Sabeltann selv blunket ikke engang. «Ikke vær dum,» sa han, delvis sint, delvis lei og oppgitt. «Du oppnår ingenting med det der.»

«Jeg får drept _deg_ ,» sa Fabian. «Det er ikke ingenting.»

«Ikke nødvendigvis. Claes her er temmelig kjapp på avtrekkeren. Det er veldig mulig at han får skutt før deg.»

Pinky hadde fulgt med på situasjonen fra plassen sin delvis bak Langemann, og han beundret kapteinen som bare sto der, rolig og kald, som om det rant isvann i årene hans. Men det i seg selv ville jo ikke løse denne floken, og han så seg rundt etter andre muligheter. Øynene falt på trinsa, som Tønnes og Pelle hadde rygget vekk fra da de trakk våpnene sine. Hvis han bare kunne klare å utløse den… Nå, som Fabian hadde fokuset en annen vei. Lydløst og umerkelig begynte han å bevege seg mot den.

«Senk pistolen, Fabian,» oppfordret Sabeltann. «Gi deg selv en sjanse.»

«Du sa selv at den sjansen ikke eksisterte,» lød svaret. «Skal jeg dø, skal jeg ha deg med meg.»

Langemann oppdaget i samme øyeblikk hva Pinky hadde fore. «Nei…,» rakk han å hviske før alt eskalerte.

Dersom noen hadde kunnet se det som nå skjedde i halvt tempo, hadde de kanskje fått med seg alt sammen. Da hadde de sett at Pinky løp fram mot trinsa, at Langemann kastet seg etter for å stoppe ham, at Fabian oppdaget i øyekroken at noe var i ferd med å skje, og helt på instinkt spant rundt og fyrte av pistolen mot det han oppfattet som en kommende fare. Men det var ingen som så alt dette. De så bare gnistene og hørte braket da pistolen gikk av, og så Pinky ramle overende på dørken, og de rakk å tenke det verste før han skjøv seg opp på kne og stirret tilbake på dem med store, forvirrede øyne.

Langemann vaklet bakover, tilbake mot masta og ned på en taukveil, og så minst like forvirret ut. Så begynte en blodflekk å bre seg over magen hans, og han tippet sidelengs ned fra taukveilen og helt ned på dørken.

Det var helt stille i et langt sekund.

Så brølte Sabeltann. Han brølte som et skadeskutt dyr, og han trakk sabelen og svingte den mot Fabian, og alle om bord, inkludert Fabian selv, trodde at han gikk for styrmannens nakke. Men i stedet kappet han tauet som holdt flåten oppe, slik at både den og styrmannen deiset ned i bølgene. «Haiene ta deg!» skrek han over ripa, så fråden sto om munnen og satte seg som små, hvite dråper i barten hans. «Og måtte de bruke _god_ tid på å fortære deg!»

Han ble stående og se hvordan Fabian fikk kravlet seg opp på den store døra der den lå og duppet i vannskorpa. Han hadde selvfølgelig mistet både vannkrukka og den nå ubrukelige pistolen, men Sabeltann kunne ikke brydd seg mindre. «Få oss bort herfra!» ropte han til Lech ved roret, og så kikket han bort på Langemann. Benjamin satt allerede over ham, med et kne presset mot såret i magen og begge hendene dryppende av blod. Han fikk selskap av Tønnes, og etter litt konferering vinket de på Pelle og Pysa, før de alle fire tok tak i et bein eller en arm. Langemann skrek ut av smerte da de løftet ham opp fra dørken og bar ham mot lugaren, og lyden av det skriket fikk Sabeltann til å spinne rundt og speide etter flåten med Fabian igjen.

Han kunne ennå se ham, langt ute, og han fortsatte med å stirre og stirre, som om han hadde et inderlig ønske om å faktisk få _se_ haiene gå løs på ham, og han flyttet seg ikke før det ikke lenger var noe å se. Da stakk han sabelen tilbake i slira, trampet mot kapteinslugaren og smalt døra igjen bak seg.


	5. Femte kapittel

Sabeltann ble ikke mindre rasende av å trave alene rundt i lugaren sin, snarere tvert i mot. Jo mer han tenkte gjennom hendelsene, jo mer han analyserte situasjonen, jo sintere ble han, og han hadde kylt både sabelen sin, et drikkebeger av gull og en lysestake i veggen uten at det hadde hjulpet det minste. Lydene nedenfra hadde heller ikke akkurat vært beroligende. Langemanns lugar var bare et dekk under hans, og han hadde tydelig kunnet høre skrikene og jamringen og de stressede stemmene. Skjønt, det hadde vært stille en stund nå, og han visste ikke hvordan han skulle tolke den stillheten. Han vurderte et øyeblikk å gå ned for å sjekke, men slo det fra seg. Det var ikke noe han kunne gjøre der, og de ville uansett sende noen opp for å rapportere når de var klare for det.

Bankingen var ikke som Langemanns. Det var den første tanken som slo ham da noen omsider dunket knokene sine mot døra hans. Langemanns banking var tydelig og bestemt og likevel varsom, _denne_ var ujevn og nølende. «Kom!» snerret Sabeltann, og det var Benjamin som tydeligvis hadde trukket det korteste strået (for kapteinen kunne ikke se for seg at noen kom til ham _frivillig_ når han var i et humør som dette). Den hengslede kanonéren kom nølende inn over terskelen, tok seg litt for i dørkarmen da skuta gjorde et lite kast, og løftet et alvorlig blikk opp på ham. Sabeltann brøt ham av før han i det hele tatt fikk sagt noe. « _Nåde_ deg om du kommer med mer dårlig nytt!»

Benjamin kikket seg så vidt over skulderen, som om han vurderte fluktmulighetene, men ble stående. «Vi har klart å stoppe blødningen, kæpten.»

Da hadde kula i det minste ikke truffet noe vitalt, konkluderte Sabeltann for seg selv, men Benjamin hadde tydeligvis kommet med den _gode_ nyheten først, for han nølte med å gå videre og måtte presses litt. « _Men_ …?»

Kanonéren rettet ryggen, som om han brått hadde bestemt seg for å bare hoppe i det, og ordene veltet ut av ham som et lite skred. «Vi får ikke ut kula, den sitter liksom litt sånn kinkig til nede ved hoftebeinet, og det kan godt hende at også noen biter av tøyet ble med inn, og…»

«Takk.» Sabeltann stoppet ham med et nytt snerr, for han forsto hva dette innebar og trengte ikke Benjamin til å forklare det for seg.

«Tønnes prøvde…»

«Spar deg unnskyldningene! Unnskyldninger hjelper oss ikke en dritt! Jeg vet _godt_ at Tønnes ikke er særlig til kirurg.»

«Tønnes er ikke kirurg i det hele tatt, kæpten. Han er tømrer. Du bare bruker’n til å… Fordi han er god til å sage…» Tiraden gled ut i ingenting da Sabeltann sendte ham et drepende blikk, og han så ned. «Han sover nå, kæpten. Langemann, altså, ikke Tønnes. Eller er bevisstløs, ikke godt å si.»

«Greit,» sa Sabeltann, og det overrasket kanskje _ham_ mer enn det gjorde Benjamin at han med ett var så rolig. Han satte seg i stolen bak skrivebordet, tvinnet barten mellom fingrene og stirret intenst på et punkt i bordplata.

«Ordre, kæpten?» hørte han Benjamin si.

Ordre, ja. Han gløttet opp. «Oppretthold kursen.» Benjamin nikket og vendte seg for å gå. «Og Benjamin?»

«Ja?»

«Du er kvartermester inntil videre.»

«Ja vel, kæpten.»

Han gremtes ved tanken på at _Benjamin_ faktisk var det beste valget til stillingen, og straks den nyutnevnte kvartermesteren var ute av døra, kom raseriet veltende tilbake, og han reiste seg, plukket lysestaken opp fra der den lå i et hjørne og kastet den i veggen en gang til.

* * *

Pinky hadde regnet med at det verste var over da Benjamin hadde løftet på bandasjene og erklært at blødningen var stanset, trodd at ting ville ordne seg nå. Han var blitt jaget ut av lugaren etter det, fått høre at dette ikke var noe han trengte å se, men nå, noen timer senere, mens kvelden senket seg, hadde han sneket seg tilbake inn dit, og sett med én gang at ting _slett_ ikke så bedre ut. Langemann lå i senga si, klam av kaldsvette og hvit som bølgeskum i ansiktet. Han glipet med øynene bare av og til, og sa ingenting, bare snudde seg vekk hver gang Skalken prøvde å få i ham en munnfull suppe. Lufta var tett i det lille rommet, det luktet blod og alkohol. Langemanns klær var bare blitt slengt i en haug inn med veggen, og han hadde blødd ut over sengetøyet sitt, som Pelle nå prøvde å lirke løs fra under ham.

«Han vil itj spis,» sukket Skalken bekymret. Stemmen var fremdeles hes.

«Bra,» sa Pelle, og dro litt hardere i lakenet. «Da har'n ikke gitt opp.»

Pinky, som hadde stilt seg i kroken innved døra, prøvde først å få grep om situasjonen bare ut fra det han hørte og observerte. Foruten kokken og Pelle var også Pysa der inne. Han sto ved fotenden av senga og så sørgmodig på Langemann med det ene øyet sitt, og det ble til slutt _han_ Pinky henvendte seg til. «Hva er galt med ham?»

Pysa gløttet ned på ham, og la en lubben neve varsomt på skulderen hans. «Det er kula,» lente han seg ned og hvisket. «Den gjør’n sjuk. Men det er ingen som klarer å få’n ut, ikke uten å drepe’n i samme slengen.»

Pinky ble tørr i munnen. «Men han blir bra?» spurte han, selv om han var en oppvakt gutt og lett kunne regne seg fram til svaret selv.

«Joda,» sa Pysa, som heller løy enn å gi små gutter knusende nyheter.

Pelle var ikke like fintfølende. Han hadde fått løs lakenet nå, og rullet det sammen til en ball for å bære det ut til vaskebalja. «Ikke tull, Pysa! Så lenge den kula sitter i, blir’n ikke bedre, bare verre. Helt til…»

«Pelle,» avbrøt Pysa bedende, og nikket overtydelig ned mot Pinky. Pelle så bare uforstående på ham.

Pinky kjente panikken presse på som en sorg i brystet. «Hva skal vi gjøre, da?» Han fikk ikke gråten ut av stemmen, lød mer som et barn enn som en sjørøver nå, men ga fullstendig blaffen i det. Han hadde grått seg til ting før, og det var det eneste han hadde å bidra med. « _Noen_ må jo klare å få den ut?»

«Tønnes prøvde,» sa Pysa, og hadde visst bestemt seg for å være ærlig likevel. «Men han tør ikke gå lenger inn.»

«Men noen andre?» Pinky kunne ikke fatte at det ikke skulle gå an å redde Langemanns liv uten å drepe ham i forsøket. Så urettferdig og grusom kunne ikke verden være. «Vi kan snu. Seile tilbake til Providence.»

«Så lenge lever han uansett ikke.» Alle spant rundt ved lyden av Sabeltanns vislende stemme. Ingen hadde hørt ham komme, men nå sto han i døråpningen med et ubestemmelig uttrykk i ansiktet.

«Men inn til land…» Pinkys stemme lød sart og tynn som gammelt papir.

Sabeltann skulte på ham. «Land? Tror du at det er folk på land som vil hjelpe en _pirat_?» Han skrittet inn i rommet, og feide det isblå blikket over de andre som var der. Øynene hvilte et ekstra sekund på Langemann, som lå som bevisstløs. «Det eneste de vil tilby slike som oss er gratis overnatting i et fangehull. Og deretter en dans i galgen. Så, nei, til land drar vi ikke.»

Fortvilelsen i Pinky ble nå så stor og altoppslukende at den gikk over i sinne. «Han er din beste mann!» ropte han. «De kaller ham din egen skygge. Du sa selv at han aldri svikter deg, og så lar du ham bare _dø?!_ »

Det siste, fryktelige ordet ble liggende og dirre i lufta. Pysa rygget inn mot veggen, Pelle klemte lakenballen tettere til brystet, Langemann rykket til ved det plutselige utbruddet, og Skalken klappet ham keitete på armen, uten å ta det vidåpne blikket fra kapteinen. Sabeltann gløttet bort på sin utslåtte nestkommanderende, og senket motvillig stemmen i det han rettet en rasende pekefinger mot Pinky. «Nå skal du passe deg, gutt! Ikke glem at _dette_ er _din_ skyld.» Han dreide fingeren mot mannen i senga, og nå brast det for guttungen, som slo en hånd foran øynene og stormet ut.

Sabeltann rettet seg langsomt opp og glodde rasende på de andre. «Og hva henger dere _her_ for? Har ikke dere jobber som venter, kanskje?»

Pelle og Pysa satte seg straks i bevegelse, støtte på et lite hinder da de begge prøvde å klemme seg gjennom den smale døra samtidig, men fikk til slutt veltet seg ut på dekk. Skalken skulle til å følge etter, men kapteinen stoppet ham ved å smelle en håndflate i brystkassa hans og krølle fingrene om en flik av skjorta. « _Du_ blir. Men det skvipet ditt holder du _langt_ unna ham, er det forstått? Bare vann… og rom mot smertene.»

«Ja vel, kaptein.»

Og mens kokken satte seg stillferdig ned på Langemanns skipskiste, kastet Kongen på havet et siste blikk på sin egen skygge, og feide ut gjennom døra.

* * *

Marius Delacroix, høyt respektert, dekorert, men noe neglisjert kaptein i den franske marine, speidet uinteressert gjennom langkikkerten, der han sto på øverste dekk og funderte over meningen med livet, eller nærmere bestemt, meningen med _sitt_ liv. Den spanske tronfølgerkrigen var over, og det hadde vært moro mens det varte, men nå duppet han rundt her i Sør-Atlanteren uten mål eller plan, og med bare noen diffuse ordre om å ”patruljere”.

Patruljere hva, egentlig? Her var _ingenting._ De hadde sett verken land eller andre fartøy på flere dager nå, og Marius holdt på å forgå av kjedsomhet. Igjen tok han seg i å undre på hvem han kunne ha hisset på seg for å bli tildelt et tullete oppdrag som dette. _Emil…_ Det _måtte_ være Emil som hadde dratt i noen tråder her. Marius knurret lavt og skar tenner bare ved tanken. Når han en vakker dag kom hjem til Marseilles, skulle han nok sørge for at den lille rotta fikk som fortjent. I det minste hadde han dét å se fram til.

Han senket kikkerten og rakte den taust til Fabrice, den sorte slaven han hadde fått i gave av _le Grande Dauphin_ personlig og som fotfulgte ham hvor enn han gikk. Han strøk seg over den smale barten med pekefingeren og tommelen, og myste mot den skarpe morgensola som gjenspeiltes i bølgene. Han kvalte et sukk. Alt lå til rette for nok en begivenhetsløs dag på sjøen.

Han gikk bort til ripa og la hendene mot treverket, lot fingrene gli over det som et kjærtegn. _Marie Constance_ var langt i fra den flotteste og største av kong Ludvigs krigsfregatter, men hun var rask og smidig og danset kokett på bølgene når vinden var god. Hun hadde vært Marius’ i nesten tre år nå, og han følte den tilhørigheten og hadde det nesten intime forholdet til henne som en god kaptein skulle ha til sin skute. De hadde vært gjennom mye sammen, men nå hadde ingen av dem sett noe dramatikk på lange tider, og Marius kunne kjenne at det tærte på dem som på et gammelt ektepar. Om bare den nye kongen kunne få fingeren ut og erklære krig mot en eller annen… Med tanke på at majesteten var seks år gammel, ville det neppe skje med det første (om det da ikke var snakk om en krig mot guvernanten vedrørende leggetid).

Marius snudde seg for å finne førstestyrmann Girard, da han med sidesynet plutselig registrerte at noe brøt monotonien der ute på det glitrende havet. Han stoppet midtveis i bevegelsen, og løftet en hånd for å skygge for sola. Jo, det var noe der, noe drivved eller noe som lå og duppet i vannflaten. «Fabrice,» sa han og fikk kikkerten sin, og han dro den ut og satte den til øyet, og forbannet seg over at han var kommet dit at _drivved_ fylte ham med spenning.

Det var mer enn drivved. Det var en flåte av noe slag, og med et menneske om bord endatil. Det var da som pokker! Var det skip her ute likevel?

«Legg om kursen!» brølte han til styrmannen og pekte ut retningen med armen.

«Hva du se, _mon capitan?_ » spurte Fabrice, som sjelden sa noe (men Marius syntes for så vidt det var hyggelig når han gjorde det).

«Et dødt menneske,» svarte han. «Noen må ha lidd forlis her ute.»

«I fine vær?»

Marius svarte ikke, for nå dreide _Marie Constance_ skarpt rundt og han måtte sette sjøbein for å holde balansen. Han gikk ned på kanondekket med Fabrice i hælene, og ble stående der mens skipet raskt pløyde bølgene på vei mot den lille flåten, og mennene rundt ham gjorde seg klare til å huke tak i den. Det lå ganske riktig et dødt menneske på den, en godt voksen mann på noen-og-femti etter hva Marius kunne se, og de mer gudfryktige blant mannskapet korset seg ved synet av ham. En av de unge matrosene ble sendt ned i taustigen med en stav med en krok i, og hadde fått hektet kroken fast i flåten og begynt å trekke den mot seg, da han med ett stoppet opp og utbrøt: «Han puster!»

«Få ham opp!» befalte Marius, og mannen var snart brakt om bord og lagt ut på dørken foran ham. Visst pustet han, men han var solbrent og leppene sprukne og uttørket, og det var ikke før Marius hadde sparket litt forsiktig i ham og en av matrosene hadde fått i ham noen dråper vann, at han ga fra seg flere livstegn: litt mumling og en famlende hånd.

Matrosene hadde allerede begynt å endevende lommene hans, og Marius lot dem. Sånn ut fra klesstilen å dømme var det ikke akkurat en fisefin herre de hadde med å gjøre, det var neppe noen som krevde spesialbehanding, og neppe noe å stjele. Da våknet den fremmede og satte seg brått opp med et fryktsomt, men samtidig lettet blikk.

«De reddet meg, kjære kaptein!» ropte han til Marius da han gjenkjente ham som nettopp det. «Å, takk og lov, og Vårherres velsignelse over Dem og Deres.»

«Hva gjør du her ute?» spurte Marius kort, og gadd ikke være dis med en fillete fyr han nettopp hadde møtt.

«Skuta traff et skjær, sank før vi visste ordet av det, kaptein. Jeg reddet meg om bord på denne flåten. Si meg, _har_ De funnet andre?»

«Dessverre.»

Den fremmedes ansikt falt i sørgmodige folder. «Da er det vel bare meg igjen.» Han korset seg.

En av matrosene dro i skjorta hans for å hjelpe ham opp, og kom i den prosessen til å blottlegge skulderen hans, og Marius’ blikk mørknet da han så bokstaven som var brent inn der. «Han er pirat,» sa han, nesten skuffet, for dette var jo tross alt det mest spennende som hadde skjedd på flere uker. «Kast ham over bord igjen.»

«Nei!» utbrøt den nylig avslørte sjørøveren, og han strakte armene ut i bønnfallelse, men mennene hadde allerede et solid grep om ham og begynte å trekke ham mot rekka igjen. «Vent! Vent!» Øynene hans flakket vilt og skrekkslagent rundt, og falt til slutt på flagget som vaiet i toppen av masta. «Dere er franske?» Stemmen var plutselig roligere, som om hele situasjonen hans brått hadde endret seg.

Marius gadd ikke engang å ofre ham et blikk. Han begynte å gå mot kapteinslugaren, men stoppet likevel da han hørte piraten si: «Da har dere kanskje hørt om Solkongens skatt?»


	6. Sjette kapittel

Man trengte ikke å gå inn i Langemanns lugar for å kjenne lukta av infeksjon, allerede på terskelen kunne man fange opp den umiskjennelige søtlige eimen, og sjørøverne, som hadde sett og opplevd mye av den slags, sendte hverandre dystre, talende blikk når de møtte hverandre der i døra. En dag, en natt og enda en dag var gått, og kvartermesteren deres var nå så svak at de ikke lenger trengte å holde ham nede når bandasjene skulle skiftes. Han ynket seg høyt når noen var borti såret hans, som var rødlilla i fargen, hovent og fullt av puss, men eide ikke krefter til å kjempe i mot. Han hadde høy feber, kaldsvettet og kokte om hverandre, og lå for det meste i ørske. Av og til var han klar, forsto alvoret i sin egen situasjon, og da spurte han som regel etter Pinky eller kapteinen. Men ofte hadde han mistet bevisstheten igjen innen de kom.

* * *

Nok en natt hadde lagt sitt teppe over havet, og ved skrivebordet i storlugaren satt en ensom kaptein i lysskjæret fra lampene. Han var i dype tanker, skjønt det hvitmalte ansiktet avslørte dem ikke. Fingrene lekte åndsfraværende med et juvelbesatt gullbeger, som inntil nylig hadde vært fylt med vin, og øynene festet seg ikke ved noe spesielt. Rundt ham knaket det familiært i treverket, _Den sorte dame_ hadde god fart sørover mot ukjente farvann og den øya han håpet å finne der, hun krenget varsomt fra side til side, det innbød til helsebringende hvile og søte drømmer, men Sabeltann fant ikke ro. Ikke ønsket han det heller, han foretrakk å være våken når ting var som de var.

Det hørtes skritt fra dekket over ham, det var flere som ikke sov. Benjamin hadde vakta til rors. Han hadde klart seg overraskende bra de siste par dagene, virkelig lagt seg i selen, selv om situasjonen tydelig stresset ham. De andre hadde riktignok behandlet ham pent, sett gjennom fingrene på de småfeilene han unektelig begikk, vist hensyn både til ham og til hverandre. De var en god gjeng sånn. De var vant til å respektere ledelsen. Men så hadde de også hatt god ledelse…

I lysskjæret fra lampene hadde en kaptein bestemt seg. Han reiste seg brått, hentet kartene sine fra skapet i hjørnet og rullet dem ut på bordet. Han studerte dem en god stund, gjorde noen møysommelige utregninger, og så sprang han ut og ropte opp til styrmannen. «Benjamin! Ny kurs: vest mot nordvest.»

Benjamin skvatt til da han plutselig ble ropt til, men hentet seg fort inn. «Ai, ai, kæpten! Vest mot nordvest.»

Han begynte å dreie på roret, og Sabeltann kom opp til ham, dobbeltsjekket på kompasset at han gjorde det riktig, før han raste ned trappene igjen og hamret på lemmen ned til banjeren. «Opp! På beina med dere, latsabber!» Det hørtes dunk og snøft og smell der nede fra, og snart kom det ene trøtte sjørøvertrynet etter det andre opp og ut på dekk. «Seilene!» befalte Sabeltann. «Jeg vil ha utnyttet denne vinden!»

Og mens mennene tumlet i gang rundt ham, stilte han seg bredbeint opp ved ripa og stirret ut i natten, med en innbitthet som ville skremt vannet av hvem det skulle være.

* * *

Langemann drev ut og inn av bevissthet, og øyeblikkene der han var våken ble stadig sjeldnere og kortere, men Pinky ville likevel ikke gå noe sted. Tønnes hadde hentet ham, sagt at Langemann pustet dårlig, at han måtte komme _nå_ om han ønsket å snakke med ham, for det ville snart være for sent, og Pinky hadde tatt fram alt han kunne mønstre av mot og standhaftighet, og satt seg der ved senga for å vente.

Kvartermesteren var det nærmeste han kom en far, og selv om Langemann var den første til å innrømme at han aldri helt hadde fått til disse pappagreiene og aldri hatt noen intensjon om det heller, så var det likevel han som hadde lært Pinky det meste han kunne: Legge til skuter, slå knoper og stikk, navigere, fekte, synge shanties og danse jig… Bare fiske hadde Pinky lært seg selv. Og svømme.

Han dro håndbaken over ansiktet. Huden var helt sår under øynene, han hadde grått og grått de siste dagene, og etter hvert ikke engang _prøvd_ å skjule det for de andre. Han hadde grått mens han skurte dørken, grått mens han prøvde å spise litt av Skalkens grufulle suppe, grått når han lå i køya og skulle sove, ikke høyt, men stille og konstant. Ingen hadde gjort noe nummer ut av det, og de mer følsomme av gutta, Benjamin og Pysa, og til og med Odin, som ellers var helt i sin egen verden, hadde endatil klappet ham trøstende når de gikk forbi. «Det var ikke din skyld,» hadde Benjamin sagt mer enn én gang. «Det var det svinet Fabian.» Pinky ønsket at det var sant.

Han så på Langemann. Noen hadde løsnet flettene, og det svarte håret lå utover putene, vått av svette og som en skarp kontrast til den gråhvite ansiktsfargen. Han glipet med øynene, denne gangen hadde det grå blikket fokus, og de fargeløse leppene krøllet seg til et lite smil. «Pinky…» Stemmen var knapt hørbar. Han prøvde å løfte en hånd opp mot ham, og Pinky så det og tok den i sin.

«Du er en god gutt, Pinky,» hvisket Langemann. «Og smart. Du kommer til å klare deg fint.»

Pinky kjempet mot tårene igjen og blunket hardt. «Ikke…,» begynte han.

«Husk hva du har lovet meg.» Langemann brøt ham av. «At du… at du gir opp denne jakten på faren din. Det finnes ikke noe godt langs den veien, Pinky. Av og til… er det best å ikke ha alle svarene. Forstår du? Lover du?»

Der og da kunne Pinky lovet ham _hva_ det skulle være. «Langemann,» hikstet han.

«Hei, ikke noe grining. Jeg har ikke vondt.»

Det var en åpenbar løgn, for han skar en grimase allerede mens han sa det, og Pinky la hånden hans inn mot kinnet sitt og kjente hvordan det svake grepet løsnet etter hvert som han gled inn i bevisstløsheten igjen.

«Land ahoy!»

Selv inne i lugaren kunne Pinky høre ropet fra Pip i utkikkstønna. Forsiktig slapp han Langemanns hånd og gikk ut på dekk for å se hva som foregikk. Det meste av mannskapet sto på en rekke ved ripa og så taust mot en palmeøy som langsomt vokste ut av horisonten, og Pinky gikk bort til Pysa og nappet ham i skjorteermet. «Hvor er vi?»

«Aner ikke,» fikk han til svar. «Kapteinen har ikke villet si noe.»

De gløttet opp på Sabeltann, som sto på øverste dekk og studerte øya gjennom langkikkerten. Han sto slik en god stund, men omsider senket han den, spant rundt og gikk mot roret. Der skjøv han Lech til side og styrte selv skuta inn i en avlang bukt. «Dropp anker!» befalte han. «Og gjør klar lettbåten!»

Mennene rykket til nå som de endelig fikk en ordre, og pilte av gårde i alle retninger for å utføre den. Pinky hang seg på, og ble med Tønnes og Rolf for å hjelpe med robåten. Det føltes egentlig litt godt å ha noe å gjøre, så godt at han ikke orket å fundere på _hvorfor_ han gjorde det, og det var først da båten hang klar i tau og trinser ved skipssiden, og han så Pelle og Benjamin bære Langemann ut av lugaren, at han forsto at Sabeltann hadde til hensikt å bringe kvartermesteren inn til land.

Langemann ble lagt på en båre på kanondekket, tullet inn i et pledd og med sin store, brune frakk over seg, og da Pinky så kapteinen komme ned til ham, løp han bort til dem. «Hva gjør du?» Han hørte hvor hektisk og panikkslagen stemmen hans lød, og visste at slike følelsesutbrudd tirret sjørøverkongen mer enn noe annet, men han klarte ikke å ta hensyn til slike ting nå. «Hvor tar du ham hen?»

Sabeltann ble ikke sint. I stedet så han på ham med et overraskende forståelsesfullt blikk. «Du kan bli med, gutt,» sa han. «Men ikke still spørsmål.»

Pinky forsto at dette var det beste han kunne håpe på, så han klatret etter da Pelle og Pysa løftet med seg båra over i lettbåten, og satte seg stillferdig ned ved siden av. Også Benjamin fikk plass om bord, i akterenden, og Sabeltann selv stilte seg som vanlig i baugen. «Slukk alle lanterner,» beordret han Tønnes. «Ingen skal se oss her ute.»

Han snudde seg mot land og skulte utelukkende i den retningen mens båten ble senket ned på vannet, og øynene smalnet ytterligere til tankefulle streker da Pelle og Pysa la ut årene og ga seg til å ro.

* * *

Det var i ferd med å mørkne innen de nådde stranda. Sola hang lavt som en oransje kule i horisonten, og foran den lå _Den sorte dame_ som en sort silhuett på det småskvulpende havet. Det suste lavt i palmetrærne, og det hele ville vært utrolig fredfullt og vakkert dersom situasjonen hadde vært en annen.

Sabeltann var førstemann i land. Han hoppet ut og ble stående der i sanden og glo taust inn i jungelen lenger inne, mens de andre trakk opp båten og løftet båra ut. Det kom et lavt ynk fra Langemann da Pelle holdt på å glippe taket i sin ende. «Morg..n…»

Sabeltann, som hadde hørt det, snudde seg og så skarpt på dem. «Forsiktig,» hisset han.

Han ledet vei bort fra stranda og langs en sti som snodde seg inn mellom de høye palmene. Det var vanskelig å gå i det ulendte terrenget med den tunge børen, det mørknet fort, og det virket ikke som om kapteinen hadde tenkt å tenne noen fakkel for å bedre sikten for dem. Men han så ut til å vite hvor han skulle, travet målbevisst videre inn i sortheten, og de andre snublet etter som best de kunne. De visste bedre enn å spørre, han kom ikke til å svare uansett.

De rundet en klynge med trær og sto med ett utenfor et ensomt hus i utkanten av en lysning. Det var lite og skjevt, bygd av drivved, flettverk og kjærlighet, og Sabeltann stoppet brått opp, som om han nølte et aldri så lite øyeblikk. Men så la han en hånd på kården sin, riktignok uten å trekke den, og gikk forsiktig nærmere.

Døra gled opp før han rakk å banke på (om han nå hadde _tenkt_ å banke på). De andre skvatt til, og satte båra ned før de mistet den, men Sabeltann så rolig på kvinnfolket som åpenbarte seg der i døråpningen. Hun var av ubestemmelig alder, ikke helt ung, men heller ikke gammel. I det hele tatt var hele damen ubestemmelig: hun var ikke slank, men heller ikke tjukk, ikke spesielt høy og ikke spesielt lav. Håret var mørkt og kortklipt, og hun var kledd i en blå kjole med fillete skjørter. Øynene, som var like blå som kjolen, møtte kapteinens, og hun virket ikke det minste overrasket, men smilte derimot tilfreds, nesten triumferende. «Neimen, se hva tidevannet har tatt med inn! Kongen på havet i egen høye person.»

Sabeltann trakk våpenet sitt og rettet bladet mot strupen hennes. Hun blunket ikke engang, bare hevet brynene og la tørt til: «Og vi møtes som vanlig over en kårde.»

 


	7. Sjuende kapittel

Alle som bevitnet konfrontasjonen, kunne se at det var to usedvanlig sterke personligheter som målte krefter der på dørterskelen. Det var få mennesker i verden som kunne holde kapteinens blikk, og sjørøverne så på den fremmede kvinnen med utilslørt nysgjerrighet, blandet med litt redsel for hva som nå kom til å skje.

«Dagmar,» hilste Sabeltann henne omsider, med slepen, kontrollert stemme. «Du skylder meg en tjeneste.»

«Og du tror fremdeles at du må _kreve_ den av meg?» svarte hun spydig. «Jeg betaler alltid det jeg skylder, du behøver ikke true.»

Dette så ikke ut til å gjøre det minste inntrykk på kapteinen. Han flyttet bare kården enda en liten centimeter nærmere strupen hennes. «En av mine menn trenger hjelp.»

Dagmar så forbi ham, mot båra og de fire skikkelsene rundt den. «Jeg ser det.»

«Så hjelp ham!»

Hun møtte blikket hans igjen. «Ta vekk kården,» sa hun kaldt. «Jeg vil høre deg spørre pent, _be_ , som et normalt, sivilisert menneske. Jeg er så spent på om du i det hele tatt får det til.»

Sabeltanns blikk smalnet ytterligere, og han rørte seg ikke, men nå ropte Pinky fra plassen sin nede ved båra. «Vær så snill, han dør!»

Dagmar gløttet på ham et lite sekund. «Flaks for deg at _han_ gjør,» sa hun kort til Sabeltann, slo irritert kården hans bort, og holdt oppe døra. «Bær ham inn.»

Mennene skyndte seg å adlyde, og Benjamin ble frittet for opplysninger allerede mens de toget forbi henne og inn i et lite, halvmørkt rom. «Han ble skutt,» forklarte han. «Kula gikk inn rett under navlen, og nå sitter’n fast nede ved hofta. Vi kan _se_ den lille jævern, men får ikke tak i’n.»

«Legg ham på senga,» sa hun bare, og mens de plasserte Langemann på den smale brisken innved veggen, snudde hun seg mot Sabeltann igjen. «Og så vil du ha _meg_ til å prøve?»

«Hvis noen kan, er det du,» svarte han kort, og så ikke lenger på henne.

Hun ristet på hodet i det hun gikk bort til senga, dro pleddet til side og begynte å løsne på bandasjene. Langemann stønnet lavt da hun trakk i dem, og det kom en liknende lyd fra Dagmar selv da hun fikk se såret. Øynene hennes flakket opp på Benjamin. «Hvor lenge siden?»

«Tre dager.»

Hun mumlet et eller annet de ikke helt fanget opp, men så brettet hun målbevisst opp ermene og dynket hendene i noe fra en flaske hun hadde stående. «Greit, ta med deg de to andre der og skaff meg mer lys. Og vann, kok det opp, masser av det. Det er en kilde bak huset.» Og mens Benjamin jaget Pelle og Pysa mot bakdøra og selv gikk i gang med å samle sammen det han kunne finne av lamper, spant hun rundt og så på kapteinen, som hang som en skygge over skulderen hennes. «Og _du_ skal bare la vær å være i veien.»

Det kom et misfornøyd grynt fra ham, men uten videre protester gikk han likevel bort og satte seg ved det lille bordet der inne. Pinky, som hadde stilt seg ved det ene sengehjørnet, ble i mangel på andre ordre bare stående, og Dagmar kikket opp på ham med et lite smil og nikket bekreftende: «Du kan bli. Hold ham i hånden, så du ankrer ham her.»

Han forsto ikke helt hva hun mente med det, men tok pliktskyldigst Langemanns neve i sin og holdt den fast inn mot brystet sitt. Dagmar satte seg ned på sengekanten og studerte pasientens ansikt med et intenst blikk, og da Benjamin endelig kom med en lampe, instruerte hun ham til å holde den opp for henne. Pinky hadde ventet seg nifse instrumenter som de Tønnes brukte, men Dagmar overrasket ham ved å bare legge hånden sin over Langemanns sår. Hun presset varsomt fingrene mot det, men selv om han stønnet lavt og det rykket til i armen Pinky holdt, våknet han ikke.

«Ssh,» hvisket hun likevel til den bevisstløse mannen, og la den andre hånden mot brystet hans. «Kan du høre havet?»

Hun ventet til pusten hans hadde roet seg, og da skjøv hun hele det første leddet på to av fingrene sine inn i kulehullet. Det fikk Benjamin til å gispe, Langemann slapp et høyt ynk og hele kroppen spente seg, men Dagmar lot seg ikke affisere. «Ssh,» gjentok hun. «Stol på havet. Bare flyt med havet. Jeg lover å bringe deg trygt over.»

Og med det forsvant også resten av fingrene inn. Benjamin mistet nesten lampa i gulvet av ren skrekk, og Pelle og Pysa, som hadde kommet tilbake med vann og akkurat holdt på å helle det over i en stor gryte over ilden, sperret opp hvert sitt øye og bare stirret. Langemann klynket, fremdeles med øynene igjen, men Pinky, som godtok alt med et barns aksept, tok et fastere grep om hånden hans og hysjet slik Dagmar hadde gjort.

«Ah,» sa hun omsider og trakk hånden til seg, og mellom fingrene, som var dekket av blod og stinkende puss, hadde hun den lille blykula, og da de oppdaget det, rykket det for alvor til i sjørøverne rundt henne.

Pelle og Pysa rygget fort bakover og støtte inn i bordet der Sabeltann satt. «Det er trolldom!» utbrøt førstnevnte. «Hekseri!»

«Hø,» fnyste Dagmar, slapp kula ned i en skål og tørket hendene sine på et håndkle, «hadde jeg vært mann, hadde du kalt det fingerferdighet.» Hun la en ren bandasje over såret, og plasserte Benjamins hånd på den. «Hold her.»

Så hentet hun en morter fra en hylle, og begynte å plukke blader og frø fra tørkede planter som hang i snorer fra de lave takbjelkene. Pelle og Pysa holdt begge god avstand til henne (og også til kapteinen som glante stygt på dem fra stolen sin), men Pinky tok sjansen på å slippe Langemanns hånd og gå helt bort. «Du fikk ut kula,» sa han med en stemme fylt av håp og beundring. «Kommer han til å klare seg nå?»

Hun så på ham, mildt, men alvorlig. «Det er ikke opp til meg,» svarte hun. «Råta har gått langt, kan hende _for_ langt. Men jeg har noe som kanskje hjelper.»

«Mer trolldom?» spurte Pinky, heller fascinert enn redd, og lot blikket gli fra de tørkede plantene til alle de små krukkene som sto sirlig plassert på hyller og benker.

Det fikk henne bare til å le lavt. «Dette er ikke trolldom, gutt, bare _kunnskap._ Legemidler fins overalt rundt oss, det gjelder bare å vite om dem.» Hun plukket opp en liten pose og viste ham. «Bark fra piletre, for eksempel, hjelper mot smerter og feber. Den trenger vi nå. Kom.»

Hun tok noe av vannet Pelle og Pysa hadde kokt opp for henne, og trakk barken til en slags te. «Her,» sa hun og ga ham skåla. «Se om du får ham til å drikke det. Det kan hende du må tvinge ham litt, det smaker temmelig bittert, men det gjør ham godt.»

Gutten nikket alvorlig, satte seg bortved senga med skåla og en skje, og begynte møysommelig å lure små munnfuller av avkoket forbi Langemanns lepper. Han spyttet og harket noen ganger, men Pinky lirket, godsnakket og trøstet (og truet littebittegrann), slik at det meste på et vis gikk ned. Dagmar blandet urter, plantesaft og alkohol til en slags grøt, lagde et omslag av det og la over såret. «Med litt flaks trekker det ut all dritten,» sa hun. «Ellers må vi klemme, og det kommer han _ikke_ til å like.»

Benjamin og tvillingene så ut til å senke skuldrene og slappe litt mer av, nå da hun lente seg inntil veggen og bare observerte pasienten sin et øyeblikk. «Ikke så mye mer vi kan gjøre enn å vente nå,» sa hun, og gløttet bort på Sabeltann for første gang på en god stund. Han nikket taust, satte seg godt til rette med beina i kryss og hadde tydeligvis tenkt å vente _akkurat_ der.

«Du kan like gjerne dra tilbake til skuta di,» innvendte hun. «Det kommer til å ta tid.»

«Vi blir,» avgjorde han, og endte _den_ diskusjonen.

* * *

Og han ble. Hele natten satt han i den stolen og bare glodde. Av og til på den sovende Langemann, og av og til intenst mot døra, som om han lengtet ut og håpet at veggene ville forsvinne om han bare stirret hardt nok. Det kom høylytte snork fra sjørøverne hans, som hadde lagt seg til på gulvet i et hjørne av rommet, og Pinky hadde sovnet nederst i Langemanns seng, krøllet sammen rundt føttene hans. Bare Dagmar var også våken. Hun så til pasienten, tok pulsen hans, før hun pakket pleddene rundt ham og lot en hånd hvile mot panna hans en stund. Så plukket hun frakken hans opp fra gulvet, la den rundt den sovende guttungen i fotenden, og kom og satte seg hos kapteinen ved bordet.

«Det er Morgans gutt, er det ikke?» hvisket hun.

Sabeltann så på henne, holdt blikket hennes et kort øyeblikk, før han nikket taust.

«Kjenner han til det faren…?»

«Nei,» avbrøt han, og trakk pusten skarpt inn gjennom nesa. «Langemann vil ikke at han skal vite det. Og jeg ser ingen grunn til å være uenig.»

Hun gløttet ettertenksomt bort på de to i senga. «Han gjør det av kjærlighet. Hvis det er et konsept du forstår.»

Den lave, knurrende lyden som nå oppsto langt nede i Sabeltanns strupe, avslørte at han ikke satte videre pris på retningen samtalen tok. Men det lille blikket han samtidig sendte i Langemanns retning, fortalte Dagmar at, jo, det _var_ et konsept han forsto, men også at hun aldri, aldri ville få ham til å innrømme det.

«Han klarer seg nok, skal du se,» sa hun i stedet. «Han er en hardhaus.»

«Fins ikke tøffere,» svarte Sabeltann, og kikket mot døra igjen.

Hun så det, ristet på hodet og klikket med tunga. «Alltid så rastløs. Hvor er du på vei?»

«Sørover,» var hans intetsigende svar, før han så på henne igjen og byttet tema. «Hvor lang tid trenger han? Jeg vil gjerne av gårde fortest mulig.»

«Du må gi ham noen dager.»

«Jeg har ikke ”noen dager”.»

«Da får du finne dem. Eller reise videre uten. Han er veldig svak, han kan ikke flyttes på nå.» Hun studerte ham, mistenksom. «Hvis det er sørover du skal, har det vært en betydelig omvei for deg å bringe ham hit. Det rimer ikke med å risikere alt ved å dra ham opp av sykesenga for tidlig.» Hun la hodet på skakke. «Hvor er du på vei?» gjentok hun. «Hvorfor slik hastverk?»

Han svarte ikke, men det var heller ikke nødvendig. Ansiktet hans kunne skjule alle slags følelser, bare ikke lengselen, tørsten, _desperasjonen_ etter gull. Den lyste alltid ut av ham, som en glødende flamme bak det isblå blikket.

«Solkongens skatt,» konkluderte hun, og da øynene hans viet seg ut i forbauselse, la hun fort til: «Og spill ikke overrasket. Det er lett å regne seg til. Selvfølgelig er det en skatt, det er alltid en skatt, og hvilken annen skatt skulle det vært? Det er bare de store og berømte du bryr deg om.»

Han skulte på henne, men sa fremdeles ikke noe.

«Du kan vente,» slo hun fast. «Den skatten har ligget gjemt i over førti år. Hva er vel da noen dager fra eller til?»

«Det er andre som også leter.»

«Hvordan vet du det?»

«Det er alltid andre.»

«Men du har et kart?»

«Ja.»

«Og det har ikke de?»

«Nei.»

«Så da…?»

«Det er alltid andre,» gjentok han.

Hun sukket. «Gi ham en dag i det minste. Så skal jeg se det an i morgen kveld.»

«Hm.»

«Og hva med å sove litt? Noe sier meg at du ikke har sovet på flere døgn.»

«Hva er vel da en natt fra eller til?» snerret han.

Hun reiste seg brått, en smule irritert over hvordan hennes egen argumentasjon ble brukt mot henne, men så tok hun seg sammen og nikket mot senga. «Så hold et øye med ham, da, så _jeg_ kan få litt søvn.»

Hun gikk. Han ønsket henne ikke god natt.


	8. Åttende kapittel

«Hvor kjenner du kapteinen fra?»

Det var allerede langt på dag, og de vandret rundt i den lille hagen hennes, da gutten omsider spurte. Dagmar hadde sett det komme, og var forberedt. «Jeg _kjenner_ ikke kapteinen. Det tror jeg knapt det er _noen_ som gjør.»

«Men du har møtt ham før? Han sa du skyldte ham en tjeneste.»

«Det stemmer. Han reddet livet mitt en gang.»

Pinky sperret øynene opp. «Hvordan?»

Hun smilte. «Å, det er en lang historie, og ikke bare min å fortelle. La oss bare si at det er mange menn i verden som ikke liker kvinner med kunnskap.» Han åpnet munnen for å spørre mer, men hun satte en effektiv stopper for det med et motspørsmål. «Får du med deg alt sammen? Jeg stoler på at du klarer å huske dette.»

«Jeg husker det,» sa han selvsikkert, og nikket mot bladene hun nettopp hadde plukket. «De der er avslappende, slik at han får sove.»

Hun nikket og la dem i posen han holdt ut for henne. «Og den salva jeg ga deg?»

«Tre ganger om dagen. Rett på såret.»

«Bra. Og ellers?»

«Ro, masse hvile, frisk luft og næringsrik mat.» Han rynket på nesa. «Det siste blir det vanskeligste.»

«Gjør det beste ut av det du har,» smilte hun, og stoppet for å lukte på en busk med rosa blomster.

«Hva gjør _de_?» spurte han.

«Ingenting, jeg synes bare de er vakre.»

Han studerte henne litt. «Bor du her helt alene?»

«Jeg gjør det nå.»

«Så du har ikke alltid vært alene?»

Hun humret lavt. «Så mange spørsmål.»

«Unnskyld.»

«Å, ikke unnskyld deg, det er den beste måten å lære på,» blunket hun. «Du kan bare spørre, jeg velger selv om jeg vil svare. Og, nei, jeg har ikke alltid vært alene. Men det er også alt du får vite om _den_ saken.»

Hun ledet an tilbake til huset, der Pelle og Pysa for øyeblikket satt på trammen og spiste frukt, med ansiktene nytende vendt mot sola. Kapteinen hadde tatt med seg Benjamin tilbake til skuta i grålysningen, men etterlatt disse to og Pinky for å hjelpe henne. «Har dere varmet vann?» spurte hun dem, og de så på henne som om de ikke hadde gjort annet det siste døgnet (og det hadde de vel strengt tatt heller ikke).

«Det står klart inne, vi tar bare en liten pause,» innvendte Pelle.

«Han sover, og vi kan høre det om han roper,» la Pysa til. Men de kom seg likevel på beina og ble med henne og guttungen inn.

Langemann sov, det stemte det, slik han stort sett hadde gjort siden de kom. Men dette var en ny type søvn: rolig, fredelig, helbredende… Det var nesten synd å forstyrre ham, men hun kunne jo ikke la ham ligge der i sin egen dritt lenger, så hun helte det varme vannet over i et fat, tok en klut og ga seg til å vaske ham.

Hun begynte med ansiktet – så varsomt som mulig, så hardt som nødvendig – før hun jobbet seg nedover halsen, nakken, brystet, armene, hendene, fingrene, og hadde nesten nådd magen og det sårede området før han våknet. Han åpnet øynene, og blikket flakket rundt i rommet før det omsider fant henne, og da rykket han til og prøvde å sette seg opp. Men han var svak, og en lett hånd på brystkassa var nok til å holde ham nede. «Rolig,» sa hun, mildt, men bestemt. «Du er i trygge hender.»

«Det er Dagmar, Langemann,» sa Pinky og skjøv seg opp på sengekanten. «Kapteinen kjenner henne.»

Langemann sa ingenting, men blikket hans var talende nok. _Jeg har hørt om deg…_ Han gløttet skjevt opp på guttungen og smilte spakt, men så la han merke til at han var mer eller mindre naken og i ferd med å bli vasket, og det gjorde ham tilsynelatende noe utilpass.

«Ingenting å være sjenert for,» forsikret hun mens hun tok fatt på oppgaven igjen. «Jeg har allerede sett alt som er å se.»

«Hun har til og med hatt fingra sine inni deg,» la Pelle til, noe som slett ikke hadde den beroligende effekten han muligens hadde tenkt at det skulle ha. Dagmar bare smilte og gledet seg over pasientens nervøse blikk, for en mann med overskudd til å se brydd ut, var en mann på bedringens vei.

Han hadde vært våken én gang før, grytidlig om morgenen, før hun sto opp, så han hadde ikke sett henne. Men hun hadde hørt kapteinen snakke lavt til ham, forsikre ham om at alt var vel, ingen store følelsesutbrudd, men nesten ømt til å komme fra den beryktede Sabeltann. Hun tvilte på at han i det hele tatt husket det.

Hun gjorde seg ferdig, vasket håret hans helt til slutt, og hun merket at han satte pris på det, det kom til og med et svakt, lite «takk» fra ham da hun gredde gjennom det med fingrene etterpå. Hun tok en titt under bandasjene og noterte fornøyd at det allerede så bedre ut, bredte over ham, og rakk å få i ham noen munnfuller grønnsakssuppe før han sovnet igjen.

Først da vendte hun seg mot Pelle og Pysa. «Pusten er bedre og feberen på vei ned,» erklærte hun. «Dere kan gå til Sabeltann og si at det er greit, han kan bli med dere i kveld.» I det de nikket og forsvant, gløttet hun ned på Langemann igjen, og la til: «Jeg har aldri sett maken til hardhaus.»

Pinky, som fremdeles satt standhaftig på sengekanten, så opp på henne. «Kan du ikke bli med oss, Dagmar?»

Hun måtte le litt, og skjulte ikke sarkasmen i stemmen. «Ja, det hadde nok kapteinen likt.» Hun rusket ham i håret. «Du kan ta deg av Langemann, du. Jeg har jo vist deg hvordan.»

«Men er du ikke ensom her?»

Hun så mildt på ham. «Ensomhet handler ikke om hvor mange, eller hvor få, man har rundt seg. Det tror jeg du allerede vet.»

Han kikket ned med et brydd, lite smil. Hun klappet ham på hodet igjen og trakk ham inn i en lett omfavnelse. «Det er så mye fint i deg, Pinky. Det håper jeg du husker og tar vare på, uansett hva som skjer.»

* * *

Sabeltann overrasket henne ved å møte opp personlig da kvelden kom. Dagmar hadde trodd at han bare ville sende mennene sine, men han kom sammen med dem, og til hennes store irritasjon vippet det henne litt av pinnen, det at han plutselig sto der på trammen igjen, med armene utålmodig i kors, og snerret: «Nå?»

Hun svarte ikke, men gikk foran ham inn i huset, der en blek og medtatt Langemann allerede satt klar på sengekanten. Pinky holdt på å hjelpe ham på med frakken, men de stoppet begge opp da de så hvem det var som kom. «Kæpten,» hilste Langemann med spak stemme. «Jeg er straks klar.»

Noe som kunne minne om et smil føk et kort sekund over Sabeltanns ansikt, men endte til slutt som en slags grimase i stedet. «Bra,» sa han bare og gikk ut igjen.

Dagmar rakte Langemann en kopp med det smertestillende avkoket. «Drikk opp.» Han adlød, om enn litt nølende, rynket på nesa av den bitre smaken og prøvde å gi henne koppen tilbake. «Alt sammen,» la hun til da hun så at det fremdeles var en skvett igjen. «Hadde det vært opp til meg, hadde jeg ikke latt deg stå opp på flere dager ennå. Men vi har visst strukket kapteinens tålmodighet til det ytterste.» Hun sjekket koppen, forsikret seg om at den virkelig var tom nå, og tok den fra ham.

«Det går fint,» sa han, uten særlig overbevisning, og gjorde et heller patetisk forsøk på å reise seg. «Hjelp meg opp, Pinky.»

Gutten ga ham en håndsrekning, og vaklet litt da mannen lente seg vel tungt på den spede guttekroppen. «Jeg tror kanskje vi skal bære deg, Langemann,» sa han taktfullt.

«Jeg skal da for helvete ikke bæres,» mumlet kvartermesteren, men de hadde ikke kommet mer enn to skritt ut forbi døra, før han tilsynelatende ombestemte seg og sank ned på trammen. Sabeltann vinket på sjørøverne, som satte fram båra og lot være å kommentere verken det ene eller det andre, mens Langemann bet i det sure eplet og lot seg hjelpe opp på den.

«Ha det, Dagmar,» ropte Pinky over skulderen.

«Farvel, gutt,» svarte hun, og møtte blikket til Sabeltann, som lot de andre gå i forveien og ble stående noen ekstra sekunder hos henne. Ansiktet var som hogd i stein.

«Nå er vi kvitt,» sa han til slutt, og tok seg til hattebremmen. «Du skal slippe å se meg mer.»

Og så forsvant han etter mennene sine, og lot Dagmar stå alene tilbake. Hun ristet langsomt på hodet. «Så heldig er jeg neppe.»

* * *

Marius studerte taust den fremmede skuta gjennom langkikkerten. Det var en mellomstor fregatt, det kunne han se selv i det begynnende kveldsmørket, og hun kom langsomt seilende ut fra en øy i horisonten. Kjeven strammet seg ved synet av henne, og han hørte selv den lille murrende lyden som oppsto nede i strupen hans.

Førstestyrmann Jean-Baptiste Girard, som sto ved siden av, så tett på at pusten hans kilte ham i øret, hørte det også. «Er det henne?» spurte han.

«Ja, det er henne,» svarte Marius. «De har ikke heist flagget, men det er ingen tvil.» Han rakte kikkerten videre, så Girard kunne se selv. «Du ser den store hodeskallen akter.»

«Mm, ja,» bekreftet Girard etter en kort titt.

«Det er ikke meningen at hun skal være _her_ ,» snerret Marius. «Jeg tror jeg har en høne å plukke med vår venn i briggen.»

Han burde ha visst bedre enn å høre på en skabbete pirat, han forsto det, og det irriterte ham grenseløst at han likevel hadde gjort det. Og i løpet av den korte tiden det tok å gå fra poopdekket og ned i ruffen, rakk han fint å opparbeide den irritasjonen til mer utilslørt sinne.

Briggen var ikke stort mer enn et smijernsbur mellom banjeren og lasterommet i baugen av skipet, og mannen som satt sperret inne i det hilste ham tørt da han kom. «Kaptein! Hva skylder jeg den ære?»

Marius vinket av gårde en enslig vakt med bare en enkel håndbevegelse, og så smalt han begge hendene i gitteret og glodde olmt på fangen. «Jeg ville holdt frekke kommentarer for meg selv nå,» advarte han. «Du har ikke mange kortene igjen å spille. Jeg har akkurat observert _Den sorte dame,_ og det i _helt_ andre farvann enn der du sa vi ville finne henne. Du sa hun var på vei sørover.»

Piraten, eller Fabian, som var navnet han hadde oppgitt, bare trakk på skuldrene. «Vel, så har de tatt en liten avstikker. Kanskje de har hentet forsyninger? Ferskvann?»

«Eller kanskje du bare har fortalt meg løgn og oppspinn fra ende til annen?!» Marius slo i gitteret igjen for å vise at han mente alvor.

«Jeg _så_ kartet.» Fabian var med ett helt alvorlig. «Bare én gang, men jeg har det her.» Han la en pekefinger mot tinningen. «Du finner ikke den øya uten meg, kaptein. Og jeg sier det er sørover.» Han slo ut med armene. «Jeg trodde vi var enige om at du ikke hadde noe å tape? Finner vi ingenting, ja, ja, så kast meg over bord, ingen skade skjedd, for _deg_ vel å merke. Men _finner_ vi noe, så deler vi skatten broderlig, og våre veier skilles. Vinn-vinn.»

Marius snerret, men kjente i det øyeblikket et snev av forventing og et aldri så lite stikk av sadisme. «Det er ikke avtalen jeg gjorde med deg,» påpekte han. «Finner vi Solkongens skatt, bringer jeg den hjem til Frankrike, til den forpulte lille snørrvalpen av en konge, og til den ære og anerkjennelse jeg fortjener; _deg_ setter jeg i land i første befolkede havn med ikke så mye som et _gram_ av gullet. Og det er _hvis_ vi finner noe.»

«Skatten er der,» forsikret Fabian. «Og du skal bare være glad for at Sabeltann har unnet seg en avstikker. Nå har du muligheten til å nå fram før _han_ gjør.»

Marius gadd ikke svare ham, men trampet tilbake ut på dekk, der Girard sto og konfererte med vakten til rors. «De har sørøstlig kurs nå, _mon capitan,_ » ropte han ned til ham. «Skal vi legge oss på?»

«Nei.» Marius ristet på hodet. «Hvis vi ser _dem,_ kan de se _oss._ La oss ikke skremme eller provosere fram et angrep, de er pirater, tross alt. Oppretthold gjeldende kurs, men når de er ute av syne, dreier du inn mot den øya.» Han antydet med armen hvilken øy han mente, selv om det strengt tatt var den eneste. «Jeg vil se hva de gjorde der.»


	9. Niende kapittel

Kongen på havet var i for ham, og for de fleste, ukjente farvann. Det var blitt kjøligere nå som de hadde kommet så langt sør, og han hadde rotet fram en solid frakk fra skipskista si. Sort, selvsagt, som alle hans klær, og med blanke messingknapper han hadde fått Skalken til å polere til de skinte som stjerner på en nattehimmel. Et bytte fra et tokt selvfølgelig, skjønt han husket ikke helt hvor lenge den hadde vært i hans eie. Men det var en strålende frakk, bestemte han seg for, varm og god og elegant (til å være et i utgangspunktet tungt og uformelig ytterplagg), og i hvert fall bedre enn de fluffy greiene Pelle og Pysa hadde tatt på seg. Sabeltann hadde fnyst da han først så dem, men holdt seg fra å si noe. Det var tross alt ikke et kjempeutvalg av varme klær om bord på _Den sorte dame,_ og _noe_ måtte man jo kle seg i.

Han trommet fingrene mot roret og gløttet ned på kompasset igjen. I følge det holdt de stadig stø kurs, men kompasset var også det eneste han hadde å lene seg på for øyeblikket. Det var over to uker siden de sist hadde sett land å styre etter, og de siste timene hadde de i tillegg vært innhyllet i en tykk tåke.

Han hørte skritt, og så Langemann komme opp trappene til poopdekket, fremdeles litt langsommere enn vanlig, men enda litt rettere i ryggen i dag. Han var definitivt på beina nå, men hadde tilbrakt de tre første døgnene etter stoppet hos Dagmar i lugaren sin, liggende til sengs og med guttungen til å pleie seg.

«Soppen har visst funnet sitt kall i livet,» hadde Sabeltann bemerket en av disse dagene, da han var kommet ned for å se til sin nestkommanderende, og etter å ha observert hvordan Pinky stelte såret med Dagmars grøtaktige remedier. «Kanskje vi får nytte av den vesle reka, tross alt.»

«Han er oppvakt,» hadde Langemann svart, litt nølende og unnvikende, men likevel full av en viss stolthet, som alltid når gutten var et tema. «Trekker til seg kunnskap som en svamp.» Mer sa han ikke høyt, men det flakkende og litt triste blikket fullførte likevel: _Akkurat som Morgan…_

Sabeltann var blitt mer nervøs enn irritert over dette forholdsvis lille ”utbruddet” av følelser, for Langemann mistet bare kontrollen over seg selv når han ikke var i form. Så han hadde insistert på at kvartermesteren skulle få seg litt hvile, og ikke forstyrres mer enn nødvendig der i lugaren sin, og også sørget for at de mest spiselige (eller snarere minst _u_ spiselige) matbitene, som vanligvis var reservert for ham selv, på diskré vis ble sendt dit.

Langemann hadde på eget initiativ stått opp den fjerde dagen, og frisknet til forholdsvis fort etter det, men selv nå, nesten tre uker etter at han ble skutt, kunne han ikke helt skjule at han fremdeles var preget av det. Han lukket øynene et øyeblikk da han stanset ved siden av kapteinen, og den ene hånden flyttet seg nesten umerkelig opp mot det legende såret i magen. «Tåka tetner, kæpten,» bemerket han.

Sabeltann hadde merket det. Han kunne knapt skimte baugen av skipet i denne tykke grøten. «Mm,» sa han ettertenksomt og så ned på kompasset igjen. «Den øya må være her et sted.»

Aldri i livet om han noen sinne kom til å innrømme det, eller på noe som helst vis _vise_ det, men akkurat der og da føltes hele situasjonen nokså nifs og uoversiktlig. Det var ham og skuta, alle hans for øyeblikket helt tause sjørøvere – og ingenting. De så ikke havet engang.

Skriket fra en fugl fikk det til å rykke i ham, og heldigvis også i Langemann, så han slapp å tape ansikt. «Terner,» erklærte kvartermesteren. «Du har rett, vi må være nær land.»

«Pip?» ropte Sabeltann opp til utkikken.

«Ingenting, kæpten!» lød svaret. «Jeg kan ikke engang se _dere_.»

«Pinky?» kalte Langemann ned til guttungen på dekket under dem. «Gå i baugen.»

Pinky føk av gårde for å speide etter land fra baugspydet, og Langemann snudde seg tilbake mot kapteinen. «Kanskje vi skal droppe anker? Sjekke dybden, vente på at det lett…»

Lenger kom han ikke før Pinkys frenetiske guttestemme spjæret den uhyggelige stillheten. «Land! Land! Rett forut!»

«Kæpten!» utbrøt Langemann i det omrisset av en klippe plutselig kom veltende ut av hvitheten, og det gikk opp for dem at de bare var _meter_ fra den.

«Styrbord!» brølte Sabeltann. «Hardt styrbord!»

Han og Langemann kastet seg begge over roret og dreide det rundt med alt de kunne mønstre av krefter. «Hold fast!» brølte sistnevnte ut til mennene, i det _Den sorte dame_ krenget under dem, og treverket knirket og skrek som et vilt dyr. «Pinky!»

Sammenstøtet kom likevel brått på. Hele skuta gjorde et kast i det babord side skrapte langs et skjær, og så la hun seg på skakke så dekket hellet, og kasser og taukveiler og sjørøvere seilte over dørken og smalt inn i ripa motsatt side. Pip ble kastet ut av utkikkstønna, men som den luftakrobat han var, klarte han heldigvis å få fatt i riggen og forhindre fallet. Sabeltann og Langemann glapp begge taket i roret, og smalt i dørken med Langemann underst, og Benjamin fikk et ublidt møte med en dørkarm på vei opp fra mannskapslugaren.

Sabeltann veltet seg av Langemann og kom seg på beina. «Jeg tror vi har funnet øya vår,» mumlet han, men i det samme vippet skuta tilbake motsatt vei, og han mistet balansen og landet på sin nestkommanderende nok en gang.

Skalken kom fykende opp fra byssa i det han reiste seg igjen. «Hål i skroget! Det e hål i skroget! Vi tar inn vatn!» Han veivet vilt med armene, muligens for å vise hvor stort det nevnte hullet var, men ble avbrutt av at Tønnes grep tak i halstørkleet hans og halte ham med seg ned under dekk igjen.

«Så kom og gjør nytte for deg, for en gangs skyld,» sa han, før han slengte et «Kom igjen!» over skulderen, og flere av mennene stormet til for å hjelpe.

«Dropp anker!» befalte Sabeltann de øvrige, og snudde seg mot Langemann. Han fant ham sittende på kne på dekk bak seg, kritthvit i ansiktet og med rask, hivende pust, og han ble plutselig engstelig for ham og rakte ut en arm for å hjelpe ham på beina. «Går det bra?»

Langemann nikket, men det tok likevel noen øyeblikk før han klarte å snakke. «Pinky,» var det første han sa da. «Pinky?!»

«Jeg er her,» sa gutten, som kom opp trappene i samme øyeblikk.

Kapteinen ble ikke stående for å se utvekslingen av følelser som eventuelt fulgte, men feide ned under dekk for å se an situasjonen der. Tønnes var med hjelp fra de andre i ferd med å hamre et bord over en lang, smal sprekk i skroget nede i lasterommet, men fremdeles rant det inn vann og de gikk allerede til knes i det, så Sabeltann ble stående øverst i trappa og rope ned. «Får du fikset det?»

«Midlertidig, kæpten,» lød Tønnes’ svar. «Hun synker ikke. Men hun trenger grundigere reparasjon før vi kan seile videre.»

«Det er greit,» sa Sabeltann, mest til seg selv. «Vi er framme, tross alt.»

Han gikk opp på dekk igjen, der Langemann ventet. Han sto ved ripa og kikket opp mot de steile klippene de hadde over seg. «Det er det perfekte gjemmested,» bemerket han. «Selv bedre enn vårt.»

Sabeltann nikket. «Skatten _må_ være her.» Stemmen dirret av forventning.

«Kan vi seile?»

«Ikke ennå. Jeg tar lettbåten.» Han vendte seg mot kvartermesteren. «Du blir her.»

Langemann kunne ikke skjule overraskelsen og sårheten over denne ordren, og øyebrynene trakk seg sammen over nesa hans. «Kæpten, jeg er klar,» innvendte han. «Det fallet i stad var bare fordi…»

Sabeltann stoppet ham ved å gripe tak i den ene overarmen hans. «Jeg vet det,» forsikret han. «Men jeg trenger deg her. Skuta må repareres, jeg vil ha henne seileklar fortest mulig. Jeg stoler på deg.» Langemann så ut til å ville protestere mer, men så nikket han bare. Kapteinen ga ham et lett klapp. «Jeg tar med meg Claes og tvillingene… og guttungen.» Kvartermesterens øyne viet seg ut i overraskelse igjen, men Sabeltann avfeide det hele med en håndbevegelse. «Det er på tide at jeg finner ut om han er så skarp som du hevder han er.»

Langemann smilte litt. «Klart det, kæpten.»

* * *

Ikke lenge etterpå gled en lettbåt stille gjennom tåka og inn mot land. Pinky lå i baugen og speidet etter skjær og andre hindringer, vilt begeistret over å få være med, skjønt han visste bedre enn å gi høylytt uttrykk for denne begeistringen akkurat der og da. Rett bak ham sto Claes på kne, med musketten klar, mens Pelle og Pysa rodde, langsomt og etter instruksene han ga dem. Sabeltann hadde for én gangs skyld satt seg helt akter, med hånden hvilende på sabelen, og med vaktsomme øyne, og da Pinky erklærte at han så en liten bukt forut, befalte han at mennene skulle ro inn dit.

De nådde en steinete strand og trakk båten opp. Landskapet rundt dem var goldt og grått og bare delvis synlig. Claes bøyde seg ned og plukket opp en stein. «Vulkan,» slo han fast.

Sabeltann trakk sabelen sin. «Kom, hold dere tett på. Det gjelder spesielt deg, gutt.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten,» svarte Pinky, løftet nistesekken han var satt til å bære, og trasket ivrig etter kapteinen over den lille stranda og deretter noen glatte svaberg, til de til slutt nådde en fjellvegg og fulgte en sti inn gjennom et smalt juv.

I tåka var det umulig å anslå hvor stor øya faktisk var, men Sabeltann var vant til å famle seg fram i halvblinde, og gikk systematisk til verks i sin gjennomsøking av området. Han var nøye med å markere retningen på steiner og klippevegger hver gang stien tok en sving, og tok stadig kompasset fram fra lomma for å studere det. De hadde vandret rundt sånn i noen timer, da Pelle med et demonstrativt sukk satte seg tungt ned på en stein. «Sliten!» klaget ham.

Sabeltann snudde seg og glodde misfornøyd på ham. «Ja, når du insisterer på å dra på så mye…,» mumlet han, og det tok faktisk noen øyeblikk før Pelle forsto at det ikke var sekken og spaden han mente, og han åpnet munnen for å forsvare seg, men i stedet spratt han plutselig overrasket opp.

«Denne steinen kjennes rar ut.»

Sabeltann så hva han hadde sittet på, og blikket smalnet. «Det der er ingen stein.»

Pelle så nøyere etter, og da hoppet han enda noen meter unna, full av avsky og vemmelse, og klynget seg til Pysas arm. Setet han hadde benyttet seg av var intet mindre enn restene av et dødt menneske.

Og det var ikke det eneste. Tåka hadde lettet litt, og nå kunne de se at det lå en hel haug av gamle lik strødd utover den steinete bakken. Det var bare beina igjen, knokler og hodeskaller, og Pinky svelget tungt, og selv Claes, som var en beinhard hollender, virket ikke uberørt av synet. Bare Sabeltann viste som vanlig ingen følelser. Han bøyde seg ned og trakk litt i frakken en av de døde hadde på. «Fransk uniform,» erklærte han.

«Da er det altså sant,» sa Claes. «Kapteinen fikk hele mannskapet myrdet.»

«Ja,» nikket Sabeltann, og øynene hans glødet. « _Etter_ at de hadde hjulpet ham med å gjemme skatten. Den må være like i nærheten.»

Pelle og Pysa bare stirret på de døde. «Han bare lot dem ligge,» innså sistnevnte åndeløst. «Lot dem råtne her. Hva slags kaptein gjør sånt?»

Et gufs av et plutselig vindpust var det eneste svaret han fikk.

Sabeltann gløttet opp mot himmelen de så vidt kunne skimte gjennom tåka, og selv om han nærmest trippet av spenning nå, innså han at kvelden var i ferd med å falle på, og at det mørknet fort. «Vi slår leir her,» avgjorde han.

De andre stirret forskrekket på ham. « _Her,_ kæpten?» utbrøt Pysa.

Sabeltann skulte utålmodig på ham. «Har du et problem med det, kanskje?»

Pysa rygget fort et skritt tilbake, og kastet noen korte, nervøse blikk både til høyre og venstre. «Nei, kæpten,» mumlet han, «overhode ikke.»

Men da bålet var tent, satte de seg alle med ryggen til likhaugen, og litt tettere enn vanlig.


	10. Tiende kapittel

Pinky drømte om døde marinegaster. De sto rundt ham, innhulte og halvråtne, og stirret på ham med døde øyne, fulle av skuffelse over det kapteinen hadde gjort mot dem, men som om de holdt _ham,_ Pinky, ansvarlig for det hele. Han prøvde å fortelle dem at deres grusomme endelikt hadde vært helt utenfor hans kontroll, at de tvert i mot hadde hans fulle medfølelse, at det var motbydelig det som hadde skjedd, men de hørte visst ikke på ham. De bare glodde og glodde og glodde…

Han våknet med et rykk, ble riktignok liggende, men øyelokkene føk opp, og han stirret på den skydekte himmelen mens pulsen slo som ei slegge i årene hans. Han nølte en god stund med å snu seg mot de døde mennene, men da han endelig gjorde det, så han bare Pelles brede rygg. Han sov, både han og Pysa snorket høylytt. Litt bortenfor dem, nesten utenfor Pinkys synsrand, satt Claes og holdt vakt. Han hadde ryggen til, men Pinky kunne likevel se at han var årvåken.

Han snudde seg langsomt over på den andre siden, og så at også Sabeltann fremdeles sov. Det var et syn han brukte noen øyeblikk på å fordøye, for han hadde aldri sett kapteinen sove før, og det føltes egentlig litt uvirkelig. Han lurte på om det var sant, det ryktene sa om bord, at Sabeltann alltid sov med et øye åpent. Han kunne alltids krype bort for å se, men _om_ det nå var sant, ville han jo bli oppdaget, og det var alltid best å tirre kapteinen minst mulig, om man hadde livet og helsa kjært.

Han tenkte på de døde gastene igjen, lurte på hva de hadde tenkt om _sin_ kaptein. Hadde de vært redd ham, adlydt ham fordi de fryktet konsekvensene? Eller hadde de adlydt ham av respekt og hengivenhet, stolt på ham, stolt på at han ville lede dem like trofast som de tjente ham, _helt_ til det øyeblikket han beordret offiserene til å drepe dem? Den neste tanken var uunngåelig: Kunne Sabeltann gjort noe slikt? Drept sine egne menn for en gullskatt?

Han slo tanken fort bort. Selvfølgelig ikke! Og Langemann ville uansett aldri ha fulgt den ordren. Han hadde nektet å kaste ham over bord da han var baby, han kom ikke til å gjøre ham noe nå.

Han satte seg forsiktig opp, og Claes hørte det og snudde seg brått mot ham, men senket skuldrene da han møtte blikket hans, og hilste ham med et nikk.

«Er det morgen?» hvisket Pinky.

«Nær nok, men jeg tror ikke vi får mye til solgløtt. Denne tåka vil jo ingen ende ta.»

Sabeltann satte seg opp i samme øyeblikk, lys våken, som om han ikke hadde sovet i det hele tatt. Han satte hatten på hodet, kom seg på beina og rettet på klærne. Pinky og Claes skyndte seg å følge hans eksempel, dermed slapp de den spisse skotuppen i ryggen, som både Pelle og Pysa fikk. «På beina med dere, latsabber! Vi har en skatt å finne!»

De tok seg ikke tid til frokost, men Pinky delte ut noen tørre skipskjeks de tygde i seg mens Sabeltann ledet an videre innover dalsøkket de angivelig befant seg i. Claes hadde rett, tåka hadde overhode ikke lettet, den var heller blitt tjukkere, og det var vanskelige forhold for skattejakt. Ikke at Kongen på havet lot seg stoppe, bremse eller på noen måte affisere av det. Han så ut til å ha en plan, og han fulgte denne planen, trøstig og møysommelig.

Etter et par timer nådde de havet på motsatt side. «Godt,» erklærte kapteinen ved synet av det. «Da er den ikke større. Vi skal gå denne øya på kryss og tvers, til vi finner det vi leter etter.»

Og slik ble det. Resten av dagen trasket de fram og tilbake, opp og ned, hit og dit, etter et mønster i Sabeltanns hode og som bare han hadde kontroll på. Flere ganger kom de tilbake til dalen med de døde mennene, uten at det ble mindre uhyggelig av den grunn.

«Jeg har hørt en historie om en magisk øy,» kom det pesende fra Pysa da de en gang utpå ettermiddagen passerte likhaugen for niende gang. «Den lå i tåke, som denne, og det gikk noen menn i land der, som oss. De vandret rundt i en dag og en natt, men da de kom tilbake til skuta, hadde det gått hundre år, og alle andre om bord var døde.»

«Hø!» fnyste Pelle. «Ikke snakk om at Langemann gidder å vente på oss i hundre år! Han stikker av gårde med skuta lenge før det.»

«Det gjør han _ikke_ ,» innvendte Pinky. «Han venter, eller han kommer etter oss.»

«Selvfølgelig,» sa Sabeltann. «Og hold opp med å snakke tull, Pysa!»

«Jeg bare sier det,» mumlet Pysa. «Denne tåka er unaturlig.»

«Det er tåke!» smalt det fra kapteinen. «Vann og luft! Og hvis skatten hadde vært lett å finne, hadde noen for lengst funnet den, ikke sant? Så klapp igjen!»

Pysa klappet igjen.

* * *

Enda en kveld kom langsomt sigende, men Sabeltann ga likevel ingen tegn til å ville avslutte letingen. Selv om det mørknet rundt dem (det være seg at det ble _enda_ mørkere enn det allerede hadde vært) tente han bare en fakkel og gikk videre, med blikket intenst på kompasset og mumlende for seg selv. Ingen av de andre turte å si noe, men Pelle og Pysa hadde sukket og stønnet høylytt en god stund, i håp om at han skulle ta hintet.

Pinky gikk sist i flokken og strevde med å holde følge. Selv om nistesekken var lettere nå (den ble gjerne det når Pelle og Pysa var med på tur), kjentes den blytung mot skulderen hans, beina verket og føttene var såre og forslåtte etter all traskingen på steinete underlag. Han hadde begynt å fantasere om køya si, og til og med om senga hjemme i Abra, og han ristet kraftig på hodet for å kvitte seg med disse tankene, for de passet seg ikke for en pirat. Kaptein Sabeltann skulle ikke se ham som en svekling! Så lenge kapteinen kunne gå, kunne _han_ gå!

Kapteinen hadde riktignok bedre sko, og akkurat nå hadde Pinky endatil en stein i sin venstre, så han stoppet for å fjerne den. Pelle oppdaget at han ble hengende etter og kalte på ham gjennom tåka. «Heng på, gutt! Mister vi deg her, finner vi deg aldri igjen.»

Pinky skulle til å svare at han slett ikke hadde til hensikt å forsvinne, men i samme øyeblikk var det i stedet Pelle som forsvant. Han hadde tatt et lite skritt til siden, og bakken ga etter under ham, og med et høyt vræl forsvant han ned i et hull.

Det vil si, han forsvant ikke _helt_ ned, han ble sittende fast i det som en flaskekork.

«Hva er det nå du holder på med?» freste Sabeltann mens de alle ilte til for å se/hjelpe, men så ble han plutselig straks blidere, for nå oppdaget både han og de andre at hullet ikke bare var et hull, men åpningen til en underjordisk hule. «Ha!» utbrøt han triumferende. «Kom deg ut, så vi kan komme oss inn!»

Det tok noen minutter og litt felles anstrengelse å få Pelle løs, og enda noen minutter og enda litt mer anstrengelse å få ham ned gjennom åpningen igjen, men til slutt sto de alle i det lille hulrommet, som nå viste seg å ikke være så lite likevel. Det var riktignok trangt og smalt til å begynne med, men straks de hadde rundet et hjørne, utvidet det seg til en stor grotte.

Store, spisse stalakitter hang fra taket som skarpe rovdyrtenner, og de hørte bruset fra en underjordisk bekk, men all deres oppmerksomhet ble rettet mot trekassene som lå sirlig stablet som en pyramide midt i det kjempemessige rommet.

«De har ikke engang gjemt den!» utbrøt Pysa.

«Hva mener du med ”ikke gjemt den”?» fnyste Pelle irritert, litt på grunn av ydmykelsen han nettopp hadde vært igjennom, men mest fordi han så det som sin broderlige plikt å kritisere alt Pysa sa. «Den er midt i havet, på en mystisk tåkeøy ingen kan se før de seiler rett på den, i en hule man bare finner hvis man _ramler_ ned i den!»

Ingen svarte ham, i stedet kikket de bort på Sabeltann for å se hva han nå ville gjøre. Han så ut til å ha mistet all grep om tid og sted, som alltid når han så skatter, og ga dem ingen ordre, verken verbalt eller på annet vis, men gikk i stedet raskt bort til den nærmeste kassa, satte fakkelen fra seg og la sine skjelvende hender på lokket, som om han prøvde å sanse hva som var i den.

Claes forsto. Han tok øksa han hadde båret på ryggen, gikk bort og på et godkjennende nikk fra kapteinen slo han i stykker låsen, slik at de kunne løfte lokket av. Et salig smil spredte seg over Sabeltanns ansikt da han så ned på sine nyvunne skatter: statuer, bruksgjenstander, servise… og hver eneste ting i det reneste gull. De åpnet flere av kassene, og fant mer av det samme, og da lo han.

Han hadde en særegen latter. Den begynte som små vibreringer i magen, utviklet seg til en svak humring nederst i strupen, og endte til slutt som høye, nesten hysteriske skratt. Claes og tvillingene lo også, og føk mellom kassene som energiske unger, men Pinky hadde aldri latt seg distrahere lenge av gull, og nesten uten å legge merke til det selv, var han allerede i gang med å utforske grotta nærmere. Det gikk en slags sti opp til en smal avsats oppe i den ene veggen, og han gikk forsiktig opp dit for å se om den førte noe sted.

I mellomtiden hadde Sabeltann beordret mennene til å legge lokkene på igjen. «Claes, du og gutten går tilbake til skuta…»

Lyden av raske fottrinn stoppet ham midt i instruksen, og de spant alle rundt og stirret rett på en stor flokk med uniformskledde menn, som alle siktet på dem med pistoler og musketter. Claes løftet også sin, lynraskt og instinktivt, men lederen av de nyankomne, en spradebasse av en skipskaptein med smal bart og fippskjegg, bare flirte. «A-ah,» sa han advarende, og Claes innså nederlaget og slapp våpenet.

«Sneglespisere,» murret Sabeltann.

Den fremmede kapteinen kom uredd nærmere. «Så du er altså han de kaller Kongen på de syv hav og verdens verste sjørøver?»

«Du vet hvem jeg er,» bemerket Sabeltann, og viste som vanlig ingen følelser, annet enn kanskje en liten irritasjon. «Jeg kan dessverre ikke si at det er gjensidig.»

Den fremmedes smil forsvant, og han satte i stedet opp en arrogant mine. «Jeg er kaptein Marius Delacroix, kommandant av Hans majestet Kong Ludvig den femtendes fregatt _Marie Constance,_ og i Kongens og Frankrikes navn tar jeg Solkongens skatt i min varetekt.»

«Det der var _veldig_ mange ord,» mumlet Pelle.

«Han sier at han tar skatten, din gnom,» svarte Pysa. «Han skal gi’n til kongen av Frankrike.»

«Ludvig? Jeg trodde han var død.»

«Han _er_ det. Dette er en annen Ludvig. Sønnen hans.»

«Faktisk er det sønnesønnen,» rettet Claes.

«Det er faktisk sønnesønnsønnen,» kom det fra en av Delacroixs menn.

Begge kapteinene himlet med øynene over denne replikkvekslingen, før Delacroix trampet irritert i bakken og rettet en kårde mot Sabeltann. «Og _du_ skal få lov til å bli med meg tilbake. Jeg regner med at det venter en fin galge på deg der. Og en pen liten forfremmelse på meg.»

Sabeltann sa ingenting. Han løftet bare rolig hendene i været og foretrakk ikke en mine, og da Delacroix vinket med kården mot et hjørne av grotta, nikket han til sine menn, og de gikk fredelig og uten motstand og satte seg der.

«Hvor er Pinky?» hvisket Claes.

«Ssh,» hysjet Sabeltann, men kastet et ørlite, tilfreds blikk opp mot fjellhylla guttungen nå lydløst hadde forsvunnet fra.

* * *

«Kæp? Kæp, du må våkne.»

Langemann våknet brått av at Ali ristet i ham, så brått at han hadde revet dolken sin fram fra under hodeputa og presset det kalde stålet mot mannens hals, før han i det hele tatt var ordentlig våken. «For helvete, Ali!» hveste han, i en blanding av irritasjon og lettelse, da han gjenkjente ham og innså at situasjonen var en annen enn det han først hadde trodd. «Du kan ikke snike deg inn her på denne måten.»

«Unnskyld, kæp, men det er noe du må se.»

Langemann hadde aldri blitt helt komfortabel med å bli tiltalt som ”kaptein”, selv om Ali og resten av mannskapet bare fulgte den nautiske tradisjonen når de gjorde det, og de nøyde seg stort sett også med bruke ”kæp”, og ikke ”kæpten”, når det var han som hadde kommandoen.

Han svingte seg ut av senga, stoppet et kort sekund da det stakk litt i såret hans, irriterte seg et øyeblikk over at det fremdeles gjorde vondt, men voktet seg vel for å la Ali se det. Ali var uansett altfor opprørt til å legge merke til slike detaljer. «Jeg så henne nettopp,» hvisket han i det han ledet vei ut av lugaren.

«Hvem?» spurte Langemann, og det demret for ham i samme øyeblikk at Ali hadde hatt nattevakt i utkikken. «Hvorfor hvisker vi?»

Ali svarte ved å lede ham opp på poopdekket og peke gjennom tåka i nordvestlig retning. Langemann myste mot det lille morgenlyset som klarte å bryte gjennom den tjukke grøten, og da så han det, omrisset av en fremmed skute, og det mindre enn et kanonskudd unna!

«Pokker,» mumlet han, og fulgte opp med en liten rekke av flere stygge ord. «Hvor lenge har hun ligget der?»

«Aner ikke, kæp. Jeg hørte ikke at hun kom.»

Langemann bannet igjen. «Vekk mannskapet,» beordret han så. «Ikke la dem bråke.»

Ali nikket og skyndte seg av sted, og Langemann rygget noen skritt tilbake, bort fra ripa, som om dét ville skjule og beskytte ham. Han ble stående der, med blikket limt på det fremmede skipet, og tenkte så det knakte, til han hørte mannskapet komme opp på dekk. De var tause og forsiktige, og samlet seg i en klynge rundt ham da han kom ned trappene til dem.

«Hva gjør vi?» hvisket Benjamin.

Langemann gløttet bort på Tønnes. «Kan hun seile?»

«Hun kan om hun må,» svarte nordmannen.

Langemann nikket og henvendte seg til dem alle sammen. «Jeg tror ikke de har sett oss. Vi hørte ikke at de kom, med litt flaks kan vi komme oss vekk uten at de hører _oss._ Dra opp ankeret og heis seilene, og gjør det så stille som overhode mulig.»

«Så vi stikker av?» sa Benjamin.

Det lød egentlig ikke som kritikk, mer som en bekreftelse, men Langemann langet likevel ut en arm, hugg tak i skjorta hans og dro ham nærmere. «Vi stikker ikke av,» hveste han. «Men her er vi fanget mellom _dem_ og land. Om vi skyter herfra, sitter vi i det, skjønner du? Vi må ut, så vi kan skaffe oss overtaket.» Han slapp kanonéren, og da både han og de andre ble stående, la han hissig til. «Ja, men så sett i gang, da!»

Og han håpet, mens de andre tumlet i gang rundt ham, at han _så_ sikrere ut enn han følte seg.


	11. Ellevte kapittel

Pinky hadde ventet hele natten på avsatsen, klemt inntil fjellveggen, gjemt i skyggene, mens de fremmede festet og støyet under ham, og i løpet av den natten hadde han konkludert med to ting: én, at det ville bli umulig å hjelpe kapteinen og de andre på egen hånd, og at han derfor måtte skaffe hjelp, og to, at han ikke kunne snike seg ut den samme veien som de var kommet inn. Men stien som hadde ført ham opp hit, dreide videre inn i en trang tunnel, og derfra hadde han kjent et trekk av vind som fylte ham med håp. Så da han følte på seg at morgenen var på vei, fulgte han den, krabbende på alle fire, og ganske riktig endte den i en annen utgang, en sprekk i fjellet, ikke stort større enn at en sped gutt som han selv kunne klemme seg ut. Men det var nok, og da han først var ute i frisk luft, unte han seg et par minutter til å hente seg inn og skaffe oversikt.

Han så ikke så mye i den tjukke tåka, men han hørte bruset fra havet under seg, forsto at han hadde havnet et sted på toppen av de høye klippene, og begynte forsiktig å bevege seg ned i lavere terreng. Han forsto nå hvorfor Sabeltann var så nøye med å markere veien, og takknemlig for det samme, for det var nemlig takket være hans symboler og tegn på steiner og klipper at han fant veien tilbake til stranda og lettbåten. Han skyndte seg om bord, la ut årene og håpet at heller ikke skuta skulle være altfor vanskelig å finne.

Han fant henne, men det var mer flaks enn god navigasjon, for han så henne først like før han rodde rett inn i skroget. Taustigen hang ute, så han trengte ikke rope, og han hadde det så travelt med å klyve opp at det var først da han sto på dekk at han oppdaget sin store blunder.

Det var feil skute…

Det _var_ en fregatt, og størrelsen stemte noenlunde, men det var definitivt ikke _Den sorte dame_ , og da måtte det være franskmennenes skip. Den lammende skrekken som denne erkjennelsen vakte i ham, varte heldigvis ikke mer enn i noen få sekunder, så fikk han summet seg til å krype i skjul bak en tønne.

Det var ikke mye til liv om bord, det var mulig at det meste av mannskapet var i land med kapteinen eller fremdeles lå og sov. Men han skimtet en mann som vandret fram og tilbake ved roret, og i hvert fall et par stykker på bakkdekket. Han prøvde desperat å tenke ut en ny løsning, en ny plan, men det eneste han kom fram til var at han trengte et nytt sted å gjøre det på, og han visste av erfaring at de beste gjemmestedene var under dekk. Det var en åpen luke ikke langt fra der han satt, og fort, før han rakk å analysere situasjonen for mye, krabbet han dit og heiste seg ned.

Han havnet på det nedre kanondekket, og listet seg videre derfra inn i banjeren, der han snek seg forbi noen menn som lå og snorket i køyene sine, og til slutt inn i et lasterom. Der klemte han seg inntil veggen og gjorde seg så liten som mulig, og straks øynene hadde vent seg til mørket, lot han dem ta inn rommet på leting etter et mer permanent skjulested.

Lyden av en tørr latter, og angsten den skapte i ham, traff ham som et slag i magen, og han snudde seg fort i den retningen den kom fra. Det var et slags bur av jern midt i rommet, og ansiktet som gliste til ham gjennom gitteret var kjent, men ikke et han var glad for å se. «Du,» var alt han først fikk seg til å si, og nesten uten å merke det klemte han ryggen enda tettere opp mot veggen. Men så innså han at mannen var innelåst, og da ble han straks modigere og mer bebreidende. «Du skjøt Langemann.»

«Jeg skjøt etter _deg,_ ditt nek,» svarte Fabian. «Hadde du stått stille, hadde jeg ikke kastet bort den kula, og mye kunne vært annerledes.»

«Ikke hør på ham, gutt,» sa en ny stemme, og Pinky spant rundt igjen og oppdaget enda et bur i det borterste hjørnet.

«Dagmar!» utbrøt han da han gjenkjente kvinnen som var innesperret i det, og skyndte seg dit.

Dagmar holdt bare blikket inngående på Fabian, og det var et kaldt blikk, som om hun fant mannen så ynkelig at hun ikke engang ville bruke krefter på å forrakte ham. «Han satte seg selv i den situasjonen,» avsluttet hun. «Og nå er han en død mann, og han vet det.»

«Du vet ennå ikke hvilken kaptein som kommer tilbake med skatten, _heks,_ » hveste den eldre sjørøveren.

«Spiller ingen rolle,» parerte hun. «Den eneste forskjellen ligger i _hvordan_ de vil ta livet av deg. Sånn sett bør du be om at det er Delacroix som kommer.»

«Dagmar, hva har skjedd?» spurte Pinky, som ga blaffen i Fabian for øyeblikket. «Har de gjort deg noe? Og hvem _er_ de?» Han rykket i gitteret. «Og hvordan får jeg deg ut?»

«Som vanlig full av gode spørsmål,» smilte hun, men så ble hun alvorlig igjen. «De kom like etter dere og tok meg til fange. Bortsett fra det har de ikke gjort meg noe. _De_ er franskmenn, ledet av en kaptein ved navn Marius Delacroix, en mann av den gamle skolen, _veldig_ opptatt av ting som plikt og lydighet og ære. En rettferdig mann, vil jeg tro, og nettopp derfor aner jeg dyp frustrasjon i ham.»

«Hvorfor det?»

«Fordi _verden_ ikke er rettferdig. Og når det gjelder det siste spørsmålet ditt: Du får meg ikke ut, Delacroix bærer den eneste nøkkelen. Men det er heller ikke noe poeng i å slippe meg løs.»

«Men…?»

«Hvor skulle vi dratt?» avbrøt hun. «Er Sabeltann der ute, kanskje, klar til å storme inn og redde oss?»

«Nei…» Gutten gløttet bort på Fabian. «Han er også tatt til fange. Og jeg aner ikke hvor de andre er. Skuta er vekk.»

Fabian skrattet høyt.

«Vil du dempe deg?» hveste Dagmar til ham. «Du som har _alt_ å tjene på at gutten ikke blir oppdaget.» Fabian kom visst til samme konklusjon, for han tidde, og satte seg heller til å skule morskt på dem.

Dagmar kikket tilbake på Pinky. «Her er hva du _kan_ gjøre.» Hun dro en medaljong fram fra under kjolen og hektet den av seg. «Inni denne…,» sa hun, og så vinket hun ham nærmere og hvisket resten av instruksjonene i øret hans.

* * *

Kaptein Delacroix hadde i det minste ikke degradert ham til pakkesel, tenkte Sabeltann da han ble ført nedover mot stranda den morgenen. Det skulle han ha, denne sneglespiseren, såpass med vett hadde han. Claes og tvillingene var satt til å slepe på gullskatten sammen med det franske mannskapet, men selv fikk Sabeltann gå fritt, uten bånd eller lenker, ført som ei bjelleku foran Delacroixs egen kårdespiss. Han var rolig, som du blir når du tror du har en gudegitt rett til all verdens skatter, og at du er den smarteste og mest utspekulerte sjørøverkongen som noensinne har seilt på de syv hav. Men det betydde ikke at han ikke innså at han for øyeblikket befant seg i en lei knipe.

«Hvordan fant De øya?» spurte han, uten å snu seg, og voktet seg vel for å legge for mye følelse i spørsmålet.

«Jeg kom over en av dine menn,» svarte Delacroix med en tilfreds latter i stemmen, og mente visst at de var dus. «Han solgte deg ut for en slikk og ingenting.»

«Fabian,» freste Sabeltann, for hvem ellers kunne det være, «er ikke en av mine menn. Mine menn er ikke forrædere!»

«Dine menn er _pirater!_ » smalt det tilbake fra franskmannen. «De tjener bare seg selv.»

«De tjener meg. Og du, Delacroix, hvem tjener du?»

«Jeg tjener Frankrike.»

«Hvorfor det?»

« _Hvorfor_ det?» gjentok Delacroix, nærmest himmelfallen, som om han ikke engang forsto spørsmålet. «Fordi det er hva en god franskmann gjør! Men jeg forventer ikke at piratpakk som deg skal forstå.»

Sabeltann trakk på skuldrene. «Du har gjort mye bra for Frankrike?»

«Jeg har tjent henne så godt jeg kan. Jeg har gitt henne mitt liv, og jeg vil dø for henne om jeg må.»

Sabeltann lo lavt av det pompøse sludderet bare en franskmann kunne lire av seg, og kikket for første gang på ham over skulderen. «Og hva, min gode kaptein, har Frankrike gitt _deg_? En pen tittel?»

Delacroix skulte på ham. «Jeg gjør det ikke for hederen.»

«Nei, det får vi da inderlig ikke håpe.» Sabeltann henvendte seg til resten av mennene, som stønnet og svettet under de tunge kassene. «Og dere andre? Hva har _dere_ fått av Frankrike? Hva har dere igjen for slitet og strevet og blodutgytelsen her ute på havet? Jeg regner med at dere i det minste har fått et høflig takk og en klapp på skulderen.»

Den påfølgende stillheten sa mer enn tusen ord. Han lo igjen.

«Klapp igjen!» freste Delacroix og pirket i ham med kården. «Ikke hør på ham!»

«Mine menn var som dere en gang,» fortsatte Sabeltann ufortrødent. «De var gaster, offiserer, matroser, krigshelter som kjempet, drepte og plyndret og satte sine liv på spill for sine fedreland og sine konger. Eneste forskjellen på dere og dem er at _de_ har forstått at fedrelandet og kongen gir _fullstendig_ blaffen i menn som dere.»

«Forskjellen på dine menn og mine,» ropte Delacroix, «er at dine menn er uten ære! Uten lojalitet!»

«Kanskje uten ære,» medgikk Sabeltann. «Men lojalitet har de. De er lojale mot seg selv, mot hverandre og mot _meg,_ deres kaptein, som de har _valgt_ å tjene! Mine menn er _frie,_ og de får lønn som fortjent. Og _dere…_ » Han spant rundt med en advarende pekefinger rettet mot mennene. «Jeg går ut fra at dere så deres landsmenn lenger inne på øya her. _Slik_ er det _Frankrike_ lønner lojalitet!»

«Jeg sa, klapp igjen!» skrek Delacroix og veivet med kården så han snittet noen av fjærene i Sabeltanns hatt og laget en rift i frakken hans. Sabeltann gløttet ned på riften og knurret lavt, men situasjonen ble forhindret fra å eskalere da de i samme øyeblikk rundet en klippe og trådte ut på stranda.

Pelle slapp øyeblikkelig sin ende av den kassa han og Pysa bar på, og stirret med sitt ene øye på den ensomme skuta som lå fortøyd der, bare noen meter fra klippene og med landgangen ute. Så dreide han rundt og myste ut i tåka. «Men… var det ikke her hun var? Hvor er _Den sorte dame?_ »

Delacroix skrattet høyt. «Forteller du meg at hun også lå her? Sabeltann, jeg tror dine _lojale_ menn har _valgt_ å tjene noen andre og latt deg i stikken!»

En liten skygge av tvil og forvirring sveipet over sjørøverkapteinens ansikt, men var borte igjen i løpet av et par sekunder. «Vi får se,» sa han bare.

Delacroixs menn samlet kassene i en pen haug på klippen, klare til å fraktes om bord, og kapteinen selv inspiserte arbeidet med en tilfreds mine. Flere menn dukket opp på dekk ute på skuta og vinket jublende inn til dem, førstestyrmannen var blant dem, og Delacroix kastet fornøyd en nøkkel ut til ham. «Hent opp kvinnfolket!» Han snudde seg mot Sabeltann. «Så har jeg en ekstra forsikring mot bråk fra deg.»

Sabeltann stusset, men ikke lenge, for førstestyrmannen kom snart tilbake trekkende på en fange, og da han så henne, innså han at han hadde ventet nettopp dette, for enkelte onder virket umulig å unnslippe. «Dagmar,» sukket han.

Hun ble stilt opp på dekk ved landgangen, mellom to menn, og hun gjorde et lite kast med nakken, som om hele situasjonen moret henne. «Vi møtes som vanlig over en kårde,» ropte hun inn til ham.


	12. Tolvte kapittel

Sabeltann og Dagmar hadde blikkontakt en god stund, men ansiktene avslørte ingenting. Delacroix studerte dem likevel nøye, på jakt etter den forbindelsen som _måtte_ være der, og da han ikke fant den, prøvde han seg i stedet på litt mer hoverering. «Ser du, Sabeltann, jeg har heksa di.»

Sjørøverkapteinen så på ham og ristet oppgitt på hodet. «Hun er verken heks eller min.»

«Og du har meg heller ikke,» la Dagmar til.

Delacroix så fortørnet opp på henne. «Hva snakker du om? Du har to mann og enda flere pistolmunninger på deg.»

Hun bare ristet på hodet. «Trodde du virkelig han ville redde meg? Det er nesten like dumt som å tro at jeg i det hele tatt må reddes.»

Han åpnet munnen for å svare, men i samme øyeblikk begynte førstestyrmann Girard, en av de to som flankerte henne, å tippe forover. Han satte fort en fot fram for å støtte seg, men den ga etter og med et sukk smalt han i dørken og ble liggende. Mannen på motsatt side av kvinnfolket rakk å se forvirret ut i et par sekunder, før nøyaktig det samme skjedde med ham.

«Hva i…?» begynte Delacroix mens han så hvordan menn over hele skuta hans tilsynelatende bare falt døde om, den ene etter den andre.

Mennene på land ropte ut i kor, og mens noen skrittet skrekkslagne bakover, rykket andre fram. Men Dagmar hadde bøyd seg ned etter Girards pistol og rettet målbevisst munningen mot kapteinen deres. «Jeg treffer ham herfra!» Og da stoppet de.

Sabeltann skrattlo, og Delacroix spant rundt mot ham, klar til å gi ham en lusing. «A-ah,» ropte Dagmar. «Du rører ham ikke!»

Franskmannen vurderte risikoen, men endte til slutt opp med å slippe kården sin, løfte hendene i været og rygge forsiktig bakover. Sabeltann humret fortsatt, og han rettet på klærne og strammet seg triumferende opp. «Alle mann på rekke!»

Claes hadde allerede hatt vett til å ta våpenet fra en av Delacroixs menn, og nå fulgte Pelle og Pysa hans eksempel, og de samlet seg rundt sin kaptein med kårder og pistoler klare.

«Du trenger ikke være redd for mannskapet ditt, Delacroix,» forsikret Dagmar spydig. «Jeg har bare gitt dem noe å sove på. Det ville ikke falle meg inn å drepe uskyldige.»

«Du har én kule, heks,» glefset han tilbake. «Om vi stormer skuta får du toppen skutt én av oss.»

«Ja, og hvem blir det?» svarte hun, og henvendte seg til mennene bak ham. «Er dere alle villige til å ta den sjansen?»

«Dessuten er det _to_ kuler,» sa en stemme. Pinky hadde plutselig dukket opp på bakkdekket, og lente seg ut over ripa med en pistol mellom hendene.

«Hei, gutt!» ropte Sabeltann til ham i det han tok kården sin tilbake fra Delacroixs sorte slave. «Hvor er _Den sorte dame?_ »

«Det vet jeg vet ikke, kaptein. Hun var borte da jeg kom.»

Det kom en lav, skadefro humring fra Delacroix, men Sabeltann sendte ham bare et kaldt blikk og en likegyldig mine. «Betyr ingenting. Jeg tar denne.» Latteren forsvant fra franskmannens ansikt, og sjørøverkapteinen la til: «Ja, jeg fyller opp skuta di med Solkongens skatt og seiler av gårde med den.»

Delacroixs øyne smalnet, og han åpnet munnen for å si noe, men Sabeltann kom ham i forkjøpet og hevet stemmen. «Og med alle av dine menn som ønsker å følge meg!» Han dreide rundt og målte mennene blikket, en etter en, og de så tause og alvorlige tilbake på ham. «Med meg finner dere ingen heder og ære, mine herrer, det skal jeg ikke nekte for. Men jeg kan tilby en rettferdig andel av denne.» Han dunket i en av de fulle kassene med kården. «Og av alle andre skatter vi måtte vinne og finne i framtiden. Lønn som fortjent. Hva sier dere?»

Franskmennene gløttet på hverandre, nølende og avventende. Et par stykker så ut som om de ville skritte fram, men Delacroix ropte før de kom så langt: «Bli stående der hvor dere er! Dere er Frankrikes fineste, ikke usle pirater. Alt han kan tilby dere er en tidlig død.»

«Ja,» nikket Sabeltann. «Et kort liv, mest sannsynlig. Men det blir et liv i frihet, fylt av piker og vin og alt annet som kjøpes kan for penger.» Han vendte seg mot Delacroix. «Tilbudet gjelder også deg. Du klarte å følge meg ubemerket hele veien hit, du er ingen dårlig sjømann. Så, om du er villig til å aksepterer meg som din kaptein, kan jeg alltids trenge en mann som deg.» Delacroix bare glodde olmt på ham og sendte en spyttklyse i bakken foran føttene hans. «Eller du kan bli her. Det er opp til deg.»

« _Mon capitan._ » Den sorte slaven tok plutselig ordet, og han så mildt, men insisterende på sin herre. «Det kanskje ikke er dumt. Kanskje De skal høre.»

«Fabrice?» Delacroix snudde seg vantro mot ham.

«Han ha rett, _mon capitan,_ » fortsatte Fabrice.«Frankrike ikke tjent Dem, slik De tjent henne. De gjøre mye bra, _mon capitan,_ Frankrike aldri si takk. De gjøre én ting galt, Frankrike sende Dem langt ut på hav.» Han slo blikket ned. «Jeg er slave, men det er også De.» Han kikket rundt på de andre og slo ut med armene. «Vi alle er Frankrikes slave. Vi så vant til å være slave, vi ikke engang vet det selv.»

Delacroix hadde aldri tidligere hørt Fabrice si så mange ord på én gang, og en kort stund ble han bare stående med halvåpen munn og se uforstående på ham, men så gjenfant han taleevnen, i hvert fall delvis. «Nei,» sa han og ristet kraftig på hodet. «Nei, nei, nei.» Men det lød strengt tatt ikke som om det var _slaven_ han forsøkte å overtale.

Dagmar hadde under hele konfrontasjonen hatt øynene festet på de to kapteinene, så da Delacroixs førstestyrmann plutselig kviknet til igjen ved føttene hennes, kom det overrumplende på henne. Girard stolpret seg på beina og fikk veltet seg mot henne med et høyt stønn, og han traff armen med pistolen slik at den ga etter under vekten av ham. Våpenet gikk av med et brak, kula sneiet treverket i ripa så flisene sto, rikosjetterte videre over hodene på mennene inne på land og endte i klippeveggen.

På få sekunder ble hele situasjonen snudd.

Delacroix stupte fram etter kården sin, og kastet seg over på ryggen akkurat tidsnok til å parere Sabeltanns hugg. Dette fikk igjen mennene hans til å reagere, og de grep våpnene sine og stormet fram mot Pelle, Pysa og Claes, som tok i mot dem med den samme innbittheten. Kårde klang mot kårde, noen ukvemsord ble ropt, og Delacroix kom seg på beina, parat til en kamp til døden med selveste Kongen på havet…

Det plutselige drønnet fra kanoner fikk alle til å stoppe opp, og den påfølgende hvinende lyden av kanonkuler som kom susende, gjorde at alle instinktivt huket seg ned. De fleste kulene traff vannet eller sneiet over skuta, men en av dem smalt inn i hovedmasta så den knakk midt på og vippet faretruende til den ene siden, bare holdt oppe av i riggen. Hele fartøyet gjorde et kast, og Pinky, som hadde stått på bakkdekket, mistet balansen og falt ned gjennom en åpen luke.

Inne fra land hørtes en hysterisk latter, og ut fra tåka, som en fryktinngytende drage kommer prustende ut fra en hule, kom først et baugspyd og en gyllen sabeltanntiger, og så et sort- og rødmalt skrog.

«Langemann!» skrek Sabeltann triumferende, selv om hans nestkommanderende umulig kunne høre ham, og parerte enda et hugg fra Delacroix. «Gi dem en runde til!»

* * *

«Fyr!» brølte Langemann igjen, og sprang målbevisst over kanondekket mens mennene fyrte av kanonene for andre gang. Med et byks hoppet han halvveis opp i trappene til poopdekket, og ropte opp til Lech ved roret. «Legg oss bi!»

Han trakk sabelen sin, og stilte seg klar med den ene foten mot ripa, og blikket intenst rettet mot den fremmede fregatten som sakte materialiserte seg foran dem. «Benjamin, Odin, gi dem enda en! Gjennom skroget! Alle mann, parat til bording!»

Sjørøverne jublet høyt, fyrte hverandre opp med skrik og skrål og knuffing, trakk sine sverd og kniver, og lot adrenalinet feie vekk all redsel og fornuft. De var klare for blod, og for gull.

* * *

Pinky traff dørken så hardt at det slo lufta ut av lungene hans. Et kort øyeblikk så han ikke annet enn flimrende lysglimt, og alle lyder opphørte, men straks han hadde greid å gispe til seg ny oksygen, kom både de og synet veltende tilbake.

«Pinky!»

Han satte seg fortumlet opp og så at han var tilbake nede i lasterommet, og at det var Fabian som kalte på ham, der han fremdeles satt innesperret i buret sitt. «Gutt! Gutt, kom og hjelp meg, slipp meg ut!»

Han pekte mot buret der Dagmar hadde sittet, og Pinky snudde på hodet og så at nøkkelen sto i låsen. Han ble likevel bare sittende. Ute drønnet kanonene igjen, og en ny salve traff skuta, slik at den gjorde enda et byks. Fabian ble kastet brutalt mot gitteret, men tok seg for og knytet hendene så knokene ble hvite. «Kom igjen, gutt,» lokket han. «De skyter skuta i fillebiter! Ikke la meg drukne her som et dyr.»

Pinky kom seg på beina, men fikk seg likevel ikke til å løpe. I stedet gløttet han bort på nøkkelen igjen, flyttet seg varsomt nærmere, plutselig full av motstridende følelser: Han så Langemann ligge jamrende på dekk med et skuddsår i magen, men han så også døde marinegaster med tomme, skuffede blikk…

«Ja, Pinky,» hørte han Fabian si, innstendig, nesten mildt, som om han leste tankene hans. «Det er et godt hjerte i deg. Du syntes synd på meg da de ville sette meg ut på flåten. Du er ikke som dem. Du trenger ikke være som dem.»

Pinky så på ham en siste gang, så rykket han nøkkelen ut av låsen og kastet den bort til ham. «Dette skal jeg aldri glemme deg for!» utbrøt den aldrende piraten, men Pinky ble ikke stående for å la seg lovprise, og sprang opp på dekk uten å se seg tilbake.

* * *

Ingenting får en mann til å føle seg mer levende enn å være i dødsfare, og skatter er mye morsommere å finne når man må slåss for dem, så Sabeltann var egentlig såre fornøyd med situasjonens utvikling der han kjempet mann mot mann mot Delacroix. Den franske kapteinen viste seg dessuten å være en utmerket fekter, så det føltes nesten som å danse der de virvlet rundt hverandre mellom sine krigende menn inne på klippene, og han lo høyt og triumferende mens han parerte enda et kårdestikk og snurret rundt for å møte det neste. Det drønnet igjen da _Den sorte dame_ fyrte av frontkanonen, og han kastet et raskt blikk til siden for å se hva Langemann hadde fore. Om bord på _Marie Constance_ hadde Delacroixs neddopede mannskap så vidt begynt å våkne til liv, men de var fremdeles groggy og desorienterte og ute av stand til å samordne et motangrep. Det ville neppe bli noe stort problem å borde skuta.

Denne siste kanonkula hadde truffet skroget akter, men forholdsvis høyt oppe, så hun ikke tok inn vann. Den viste seg også å være dråpen som omsider fikk riggen til å gi etter. Tauene som holdt den knekte hovedmasta på plass, røk, slik at hele spetakkelet veltet med et dundrende brak.

Sabeltann lo igjen, enda høyere da han så hvordan Delacroix stirret på sin maltrakterte skute med skrekk og bekymring. «Girard!» ropte han, og først da gikk det opp for Sabeltann at det ikke var _skuta_ bekymringen var rettet mot, og at masta hadde feid franskmannens førstestyrmann – og Dagmar – over bord.

Han sluttet å le.


	13. Trettende kapittel

Dagmar hadde sett døden i hvitøyet før, den skremte henne ikke. Men det betydde slett ikke at hun hilste den velkommen, og som ved de tidligere tilfellene, overrasket det henne hvor sterk livsviljen hennes var. Når noen eller noe truet med å drepe henne, ble hun _sint,_ så sint at hun følte at hun ikke lenger trengte luft, mat og vann, men kunne leve på det sinnet alene.

Selvfølgelig var det ikke slik det fungerte. Hun trengte luft og næring, hun som alle andre, og akkurat nå var det veldig lite av det førstnevnte rundt henne, dersom man så bort fra de utallige hvite boblene.

Hun hadde egentlig ikke kjent hvordan riggen traff henne, bare en plutselig følelse av at hun var vektløs og svevde rundt som i en drøm, før hun brått traff det kalde vannet og alt ble veldig reelt og truende igjen. Offiseren som hadde holdt henne hardt i armen, hadde forsvunnet for henne i tumultene, og hun var alene der med boblene. Kvinneklær var så visst ikke lagd for å svømme i, selv uten korsettet og de latterlig mange lagene underskjørt hun for lengst hadde sluttet å bruke, og hun kjente hvordan tøyet hennes vendte seg mot henne, slik tilsynelatende alle ting i en kvinnes liv til syvende og sist gjør, og trakk henne med seg ned i dypet.

Én gang hadde hun trodd at det var ilden som skulle fortære henne, det var den hun rasende og svært motvillig hadde vært beredt på å gi seg hen til, og nå var det i stedet det våte elementet som la seg som et lokk over livet hennes. Så ble det havet likevel, og hun lo nesten, til tross for den alvorlige situasjonen, for selvfølgelig måtte det jo bli slik. Aldri hadde hun vært sjøfarende, og likevel var det her hun hørte hjemme. Så hun ga opp, omfavnet sin skjebne…

Og kjente noen gripe tak i armen hennes og trekke henne med seg oppover, tilbake mot overflaten og lyset, og han som en gang hadde halt henne ut av flammene, lot heller ikke Davy Jones få henne.

De ble liggende i vannskorpa og spytte vann, og det gikk noen øyeblikk før hun klarte å se på ham, men da hun først gjorde det, var det som om hjertet stanset i brystet hennes, for da var det _ham_ hun så _._ Parykken hadde han mistet, og vannet hadde vasket bort det øverste laget av den hvite sminka, og i et kort og salig øyeblikk så hun konturene av den mannen han hadde vært. Og selv om hun visste godt, der hun trådte vannet i armene hans, at denne mannen for lengst var død og begravet, så nøt hun det synet for det det var verdt – i hele det lange sekundet det varte. Så, redd for at han skulle bryte fortryllelsen, gjorde hun det selv. Hun så parykken hans flyte forbi innved skroget, og hun fikk tak i den og satte den selv på hodet hans.

«Gudene forby at de ser deg som du er,» mumlet hun, og visste hva han ville svare allerede før han gjorde det:

« _Dette_ er den jeg er.»

* * *

Langemann var førstemann om bord på den fremmede skuta. Straks Lech hadde lagt dem bi, tok han sats og hoppet det lille stykket fra det ene dekket til det andre, med sabelen klar til hugg, men fant overraskende nok ingen motstand. Alt han fant var små klynger av slappe sjøfolk, som så opp på ham, og på de andre etter hvert som de fulgte på, med matte og apatiske blikk. Langemann brukte ikke tid på dem, han var ute etter større fisk, så han lot de andre sjørøverne drive saueflokken sammen, krysset skuta og løp ned landgangen og i land. Det var mer liv i de sjøfolkene som var der, men Claes, Pelle og Pysa holdt dem i ånde, og nå som de fikk hjelp av sin kvartermester og enda noen til, hadde de snart drevet også disse sammen og i kne.

«Hvor er min kaptein?» forlangte Langemann å få vite. En av de fremmede, en sort mann med et standhaftig blikk, kikket forbi ham, ned mot stranda under dem, så han snudde seg dit og så kaptein Delacroix vasse i land, støttende på sin nestkommanderende. Og selv om han aldri hadde sett dem før, gjenkjente han dem ut fra bekledningen som skutas befal, og sendte Claes og Rolf for å hanke dem inn. De overga seg lett, løftet trette armer i været, og lot seg villig, men nedtrykte ledsage tilbake til sine menn.

«Hvor er kapteinen?» gjentok Langemann, og det foraktfulle blikket Delacroix sendte ham, fortalte ham at han slett ikke var så knekt som det ved første øyekast hadde virket som.

«Langemann!»

Lyden av Pinkys stemme sendte et sug av lettelse gjennom kvartermesterens kropp, i det den slapp en bekymring han ikke engang hadde vært klar over at han bar på. Han snudde seg, og så guttungen komme løpende ned landgangen med en sort ullfrakk han ivrig viste fram. «Jeg fant den om bord,» erklærte han.

Langemann hadde straks sett at det var Sabeltanns, og nå så han også den store flengen i den, garantert laget av et kårdestikk, og han spant rundt tilbake mot Delacroix, boret et flammende blikk i ham, og gjentok spørsmålet nok en gang, med trykk på hver eneste stavelse. «Hvor. Er. Min. Kaptein?»

Delacroix vek ikke blikket, det sydet og brant også i hans, og det hjalp heller ikke da den høyreiste piraten trampet truende nærmere. «Hent en kanon!» befalte han de andre sjørøverne. «Og send en kule rett inn blant dem. Sikt på han her!» Han ga Delacroix et lammende spark i magen, og tildelte også den sorte mannen et, da denne så ut til å ville gripe inn.

«Stopp!»

Langemann stanset midt i en bevegelse, for han gjenkjente sin kapteins stemme og reagerte som alltid instinktivt når den ga ham en ordre. I stedet strammet han seg opp i givakt og dreide halvveis rundt for å anerkjenne ham med et blikk. «Kæpten.»

Sabeltann kom vassende opp fra sjøen, med kvinnen Dagmar et lite skritt bak seg, og selv dryppende våt, uten sko og med hatten på snei, så Kongen på havet mektig og majestetisk ut. Han travet stolt opp mot dem, tok frakken Pinky løp ham i møte med uten så mye som et takk eller et blikk, og rakte den nonchalant videre til kvinnfolket så hun kunne varme seg i den.

«Reaksjonen din er velment, Langemann,» sa han da han stanset opp hos sin nestkommanderende, la en stoggende hånd mot skulderen hans og glodde ned på den franske kapteinen og hans menn. «Og vel forståelig. Men disse lar vi gå. De har bare fulgt ordre, slik _du_ har.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.»

Sabeltann dreide rundt mot haugen med kasser, det glimtet til i øynene hans, og sjørøverkapteinen med de enkle gleder var tilbake. «Se heller å få disse om bord på _Den sorte dame._ »

Langemann knipset med fingrene og vinket mot Benjamin, og straks etter var lastingen i gang. I mens ble de groggy sjøfolkene om bord på _Marie Constance_ brakt i land og gjenforent med sine landsmenn i en klynge innved klippeveggen. Langemann så spørrende på dem i det de subbet forbi.

«Det er Dagmars verk,» sa Sabeltann. «Ikke spør meg hvordan.»

Dagmar hadde hørt dem, og trakk på skuldrene. «Bare litt kraftig sovepulver i en medaljong rundt halsen. Man vet jo aldri.»

«Men hvordan endte du opp sammen med _dem?_ » ville Langemann vite. «Og hvordan fant de oss?Og hvem _er_ de?»

Nå var det som om Sabeltann plutselig kom i tanker om noe, og han dreide rundt på hælen og glodde rasende ut mot _Marie Constance._ «Fabian…»

«Under dekk,» sa Dagmar kort, og kapteinen satte straks kursen dit, tett fulgt av sin kvartermester, som fikk servert resten av historien underveis.

«Og det lille krypet har sørget for at de har ligget i hælene på oss hele veien,» avsluttet Sabeltann i det de klatret ned den smale trappa til franskmennenes banjer og bøyde seg inn under den lave dørkarmen videre inn til lasterommet. De stoppet brått da de så det tomme buret, med gitterdøra hengende åpen og nøkkelen fremdeles i nøkkelhullet, og bare sto der et kort øyeblikk, tause, og tok inn synet og hva det innebar.

Langemann behøvde ingen ordre. «Jeg tar meg av det,» sa han rolig og forsvant.

Selv ble kapteinen stående enda et sekund eller to for å frese ferdig, men så gikk han om bord i _Den sorte dame_ for å skifte til tørre klær, og deretter i land for å observere lastingen, for ingenting kunne bedre få ham i godt humør igjen.

Franskmennene satt der stillferdige og medgjørlige, og de fleste fulgte hver eneste kasse med blikket da den ble båret om bord på sjørøverskuta, via deres egen, og ut av syne og ut av rekkevidde. Men Delacroixs øyne var bare på ham, de brant seg inn i ryggen hans med slik intensitet at Sabeltann merket det, og han gikk bort, halte kapteinen på beina og tok ham til side.

«Jeg mente det jeg sa,» forsikret han, nesten kameratslig, men med en truende undertone likevel. «Jeg lar dere gå. Og skuta di får du tilbake. Hun er solid, og ikke så mørbanket som det ser ut til. Har du en god tømrer, kan du seile alt om få dager. Men jeg vil råde deg til å ikke krysse min vei igjen, kaptein. Kongen på havet utviser sjelden tålmodighet _to_ ganger.»

Delacroix svarte ikke, han visste vel tross alt hvor heldig han var.

«Du har et godt mannskap,» fortsatte Sabeltann. «Men du bør vite at det er sin kaptein de kjemper for, ikke Frankrike. Det er deg de respekterer, deg de er lojale til.»

Og med et siste klapp i ryggen ledet han ham tilbake til dem, og forlot ham.

* * *

Fabian hadde vært smart nok til å ikke dra for langt, på ukjent land og i tjukk tåke som de var. Langemann fant ham på kanten av en høy klippe, hvorfra han speidet ned i de skummende, hvite bølgene under seg, og tilsynelatende vurderte de ytterst få mulighetene han hadde.

«Hvor hadde du tenkt deg?» Langemann gjorde seg til kjenne. Han kom fram fra tåka som hadde innhyllet ham, med pistolen klar, og den andre hånda hvilende på sabelen i beltet.

Den aldrende styrmannen snudde seg brått mot ham, og øynene smalnet av skepsis da de fant den høyreiste skikkelsen. «Jeg trodde jeg fikk has på deg,» kommenterte han tørt.

«Det var nære på,» medgikk Langemann og stanset noen meter fra ham.

Fabian holdt håndflatene opp mot ham, unnskyldende, og for å vise at han var ubevæpnet. «Du tar ikke det personlig, vel? Jeg mente ikke å treffe deg.»

«Nei,» sa Langemann kaldt. «Du skjøt etter en guttunge, du.»

Den gamle piratens skuldre slumpet, kampviljen gled ut av ham som luft fra en belg. «Og han tilga meg,» sa han, og spilte sitt siste kort. «Han lot meg gå.»

«Hvor hadde du tenkt deg?» gjentok Langemann bare. «Vente her til vi hadde reist, så sneket deg om bord franskmennenes skip og håpt på det beste?»

«Noe slikt. Uansett bedre enn en flåte på havet.»

Langemann smilte et lite, bittert smil. «Det er bare et problem med den planen, og det er at du kjenner veien til Abra. Og vi vet jo nå at ikke bare er du god til å navigere etter hukommelsen, du selger også slike opplysninger til spottpris.»

Fabian rygget fort noen skritt, løftet armene ytterligere i været og ristet kraftig på hodet. «Han lot meg gå!» gjentok han innstendig. «Det var Pinky som slapp meg løs. Han har medynk, den gutten.»

«Han har det,» nikket Langemann og hevet pistolen. «Og bare derfor får du denne i hjertet, og ikke i magen.»

* * *

Dagmar sto på _Marie Contance_ s dekk, og så på mens Sabeltanns menn bar de siste kassene forbi henne og om bord på _Den sorte dame._ På et tidspunkt løftet hun blikket og speidet ut mot havet, eller i det minste i den retningen havet var, for sikten hadde ikke bedret seg det minste. Pinky var like i nærheten, i ferd med å kveile sammen noen rep fra den ødelagte riggen, og han hørte henne synge lavt for seg selv:

 

_And when will you come back again_  
_My own dear soldier laddie_  
_And when will you come back again  
_ _And be your baby’s daddy_

 

«Hvem synger du om?» spurte han, for selv om han var litt redd for å avbryte, tok nysgjerrigheten som vanlig overhånd.

«En soldat,» svarte hun kort uten å flytte blikket. «Det er bare en gammel sang.»

Han fortsatte med å se på henne, intenst og åpent og uskyldig. «Elsker du ham?» kom det til slutt.

Da kikket hun brått ned på ham, men egentlig ikke så overrasket, og hun la varsomt en hånd på skulderen hans. «Jeg elsker ham,» sa hun. «Slik _du_ gjør det… slik Langemann gjør.» Hun strøk ham over kinnet med to fingre. «Fordi vi ikke vet bedre.»

Sabeltann kom travende mot dem i samme stund, og øynene hans glødet av en for øyeblikket stillet gulltørst og en annen ubestemmelig fryd. «Jeg går ut fra at du ønsker skyss tilbake til denne øya di,» sa han, og stilte seg bredbeint opp foran henne med hendene i siden.

Hun la armene i kors over brystet og lente seg litt tilbake med et langsomt sukk.

Han flirte. «Jeg vil høre deg spørre pent,» ertet han, « _be_ , som et normalt, sivilisert menneske. Jeg er så spent på om du i det hele tatt får det til.»

Hun bare glante olmt på ham, og i noen lange sekunder sto de der og stirret på hverandre, fire blå øyne fastlåst i en evig drakamp. Ingen av dem foretrakk en mine, og til slutt døde skadefryden i blikket hans, og han så bort med et lite knurr og gikk sin vei.

Ved landgangen støtte han på Langemann, som kom tilbake fra ærendet sitt inne på øya, og vekslet også med ham et langt blikk som sa ham alt han behøvde å vite. «Alle mann om bord!» ropte han, mens han ga sin nestkommanderende en klapp på skulderen i forbifarten. Han vinket på Benjamin, som sto klar med kista de hadde klargjort, og de gikk en siste tur i land og bort til flokken med betuttede franskmenn.

«Her,» erklærte han, og nikket mot kista Benjamin satte fra seg. «En gave. Du kan åpne den når vi har seilt.» Han tok seg til hattebremmen. «Farvel, kaptein, og husk hva jeg har sagt.»

Og så gikk han og Benjamin som de siste om bord i _Den sorte dame,_ og Delacroix og hans menn sto tause tilbake og så mens de heiste seil og kastet loss. Men straks sjørøverskuta var borte i tåka, gikk Delacroix fram og vippet forsiktig lokket av kista med den ene foten. Han slappet synlig av da han så hva den inneholdt, og løftet ut det store sorte tøystykket så alle kunne se.

«De har gitt oss en sort duk?» spurte førstestyrmann Girard med en forundret rynke i panna.

«Det er ingen duk,» svarte Delacroix, og han så opp og møtte blikket til Fabrice mens et lite smil gled over begges lepper. «Det er et flagg.»

* * *

Og ute på det frie havet, i god vind fra sørvest, og med lasterommet fylt av Solkongens skatt, satte _Den sorte dame_ kursen mot nord og Det usynlige land.

 **Slutt**  


End file.
